Welcome to the Interstellar World
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: When the wheels begin to churn once more and someone decides to fuck with his life once more Noah has nothing he can do but try and win. Though this will be one hell of a ride for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Part 1 Well here we are at the unveiling of a project I've been working on for quite a bit and hopefully it hits the few goals that I've set for myself to even be able to finish it. Well I'm not going to spoil anything so go ahead and have fun with your chapter now ya hear? **

**UpsurperOfTruth does not own Highschool DxD which is owned by Ichei Ishibumi and his team please support the official release.**

**UpsurperOfTruth does however own the idea for the concept of Interstellar World and any other original ideas that strand from it unless expressly written so, please support my official release if ya know what I mean.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to the Interstellar World, a game in which anything and everything is possible for the Player. You may become a brilliant hero who defeats evil and saves the princess, a dastardly villain who will do anything to gain power and rule over all, or maybe you're a megalomaniac bent on putting the world under an illusion. In the Interstellar World we are not picky about what you do or how you get it done, as long as in the end there is a winner."<em>

"…What the actual hell is going on here!" I had cleared this damn game once before what the hell am I doing back here. I had reached the True Ending and finished off that bastard Aldroa that had been running the game for a fuck long time. "Aldroa if there is your doing I'll fucking kill you again you bastard!" I was of course pissed, you would be too if you went through the shit that I went through but that's a story for another time.

"_The True Ending for the Interstellar World has been reached however this is an always shifting game so therefore we would like to welcome you to The Interstellar World Expansion Pack 1: Devils, Angels, the Fallen, and Gods oh my!. This pack was carefully made after examining recent sources that we have compiled from the World Wide Web, before it is released for play however Player Noah Graves has been selected as a tester."_

This must be some sick joke he thought, Aldroa told him that the game would run itself even if he wasn't there but he had just thought it was an excuse for him to not die. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" He muttered in denial as he looked around the familiar room that he had seen when he had finished the game. It was a large wide area that was rather blue, literally, there were pillars all around in a circle and the tiles of the floor were hexagonal. What really stuck out though was glimmering ceiling which looked like floating stardust, oh and also the big glass looking panes that floated within it those were rather important to.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not taking any part of this stupid game ever again!" Noah shouted angrily as he looked up into the ceiling area where the glass panes were located. He had, had many experiences in this world before and he had enough of it to last him a life time already. He saw his first best friend die and the other was killed by his hands, it really fucked him up good mentally.

"_Player Noah Graves, there is no option of choice…" _The voice that had formally sounded rather friendly if a bit ditzy had suddenly changed to a much more sinister tone. _"You and this world are forever linked and our power combined together is enough to alter and shift realities and if we wished even cross dimensions. You are one half of this power and also the recessive part as well and while you will always hold control to an extent we will always control your life. At any time or place we could bring you into this world and hold you forever never allowing you to leave, so you see there is no option of choice for you. You will journey into this "Expansion Pack" and live a new life because after all you went through…you deserve a second chance the most."_

That voice was…right as much as I didn't wish to admit it my life was forever connected to this shitty place, even in the real world my administrator status has carried over. I was able to interact with the world as if it was just another interface I was building and I just ignored the facts in front of me. "Tch, whatever then but I'll let you know that if you ever slip up or I even see the slightest hints of a chance to destroy this world I will. Now get on with the stupid introduction so I can make my character." I was reluctant to follow the games stupid wishes but for now I really didn't have much of a choice. _"I'm sorry other me was such a meanie, but she was right just enjoy the chance at a second life Noah. Moving on then, Expansion Pack one is based upon an anime that was selected on our online forums and is completely identical in most ways. Changes are able to occur based upon your actions and how they affect your surroundings and the end goal for this pack is to reach a new ending to things." _

At this point suddenly an interface popped up in front of my face it was the character creation prompt, I should know anyway I was the one who made it after all. _"For this Expansion Pack there a total of four races you can pick from your first time around and here they are." _The voice was back to the ditzy and friendliness he was used to as a screen of each of the four races popped in front of him. He decided to look at the one on the far left first and work his way down.

**Human**

**Description: You are one of the billions that make up the human race where corruption amongst other things is rather high. While starting off the weakest of all the races humans have nearly unlimited potential and are able to become stronger than most other races as long as enough hard work and diligence is put in. This race is recommended for Experts, ones who are accomplished at this game and have the patience to become stronger over time.**

**Stats**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**INT: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Status: ?**

Alright so that was the basic standard race one that he'd probably end up picking but Noah guessed he might as well check out all of the potential races and there different stats. Pulling up the next one he began to read it aloud.

**Devil**

**Description: One of demonic origin however as you now live in a new age you are not bound by your typical religious stand point on how your actions are. Devils are still very much sinful in their ways whether through Greed, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, or Gluttony even if it is not evident in how they act. They are physically built superior to humans and are equal to Angels in some ways, they are neither inherently good nor bad as much as they make different actions. How the character develops in the end is up to the player, a good start for novice players.**

**Stats**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**INT: 10**

**LUK: 10**

**Status: ?**

**Note to Player: Stats are subject to change based upon clan sorting**

So…it appeared that once again the other races were much more powerful than humans, alright then fuck those races then. While he wasn't a racist or anything he most definitely held a deep respect for the human race and he could just feel the rest of the races would be at least 2x the strength of humans. Tapping the human box once more he clicked the select box that was in the bottom corner and then another prompt popped up in front of his face.

"**Is this your decision? Yes or No?"**

Clicking the yes prompt made a blinding flash of light suddenly happen, completely blinding him for a moment as he stumbled around a bit. "Fuck, why is it so damn bright?" Luckily for him the light cleared and a familiar voice chimed in. "_Of course you would pick the Human race Noah, no pun intended, even though you are something above them. Though I guess that's what I admire the most about you, moving on let us now dump the info that you need to get moving." _"Wait hold on a minute that info dump shit hur- aghh fuck!" Noah was interrupted as a sudden migraine came over him as he held his head with both hands, though it was over just as quickly as it started.

"You fucking son of a bitch, you know that hurts and yet you still didn't give me time to prepare. What the hell?" Noah was of course mad about this but, at this point just wanted this to hurry up and end. "Come on can I get going already, I've had about enough of this place as I can handle." Noah spoke breathing out a sigh, as bad memories began to circulate his head. There was a brief moment of silence before his body began to feel strange, anyone else would've started freaking out but he had felt this happen once before. His body was dematerializing and shifting over to the world he would be going into for an uncertain amount of time, it was kind of scary knowing that he wasn't going to the familiar world of Mandala but some other world where apparently Devils, Angels, Gods, and whatever Fallens are exist. _"Transition Complete, enjoy your time in the Interstellar World: Expansion Pack 1 Noah, it'll be rather interesting to see how you can change things._

My body had fully dematerialized and then suddenly I was in some room that I would guess is in some random house. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered as I groaned and then suddenly in front of my face a text bubble popped up.

"_**Current Location: Your House, you rent this apartment and pay monthly rent to the kind old man who owns the apartment complex. Your rent is usually 25,000 yen and is expected to be paid at the beginning of the last week of the month. By sleeping on the bed in your apartment you gain back 100% Health and 100% Stamina and gain the "Well Rested" status if you sleep for at least 5 hours."**_

Well that was pretty damn convenient I supposed as I began to look around the room trying to take in the place where I was going to live. Getting off the bed he inspected the room a bit further noting that he had a queen sized bed that was dull blue color, off to the side was a dresser that had some items atop it along with a laptop, along with a large mirror which showed his reflection.

He was dressed in what appeared to be some uniform and his hair was still the messy blond with red streaks that he had. His face was still the same as it should be with him looking 18 or so, maybe a bit younger and most importantly his eyes were still the strange amethyst color that he had gained awhile back. Overall he looked like himself if a bit younger. "I'm still looking sexy as hell." He said pushing a hand through his hair before looking around the room once more.

The most important thing was that there wasn't a damn TV in the room. That would have to be rectified when had a chance however more importantly he needed to figure out what his current objectives were. Bringing his hand up in the air then swiping it downwards his menu screen popped up.

**Current Status**

**Name: Noah Graves**

**Class: Human?**

**Title: Gamer (+2 WIS, +2 INT per level)**

**Level: 5 Next Level: 0.0 %**

**Affiliation: None**

**Stat Points: 25**

**Skill Points: 2**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**STA: 1000/1000**

**STR: 10 (0) = 10.00**

**VIT: 10 (0) = 10.00**

**DEX: 10 (0) = 10.00**

**WIS: 10 (10) = 20.00**

**INT: 10 (10) = 20.00**

**LUK: 10**

**Bonuses: Experienced (+4% WIS, +4% INT per Level) Combat Specialist (+5% to STR, VIT, and DEX per level)**

**Money: 75,000 Yen**

**Current Objectives: Get to Kuoh Academy on time! Current time remaining 35:00 Minutes**

Okay…so apparently I have to go to some school, a brief headache that struck me at that moment told me all the info I need to know about the school that I should have currently. "So, I'm in an anime apparently…cool." He shrugged his shoulders as he decided to go and see if his place had a shower he could use then and then check what was in his refrigerator. 15 minutes later he was out of the shower taking a relatively short time to get himself cleaned up and now was looking in his refrigerator and was slightly disgruntled by finding that his food supply was quite lacking. There was some milk, apples, bread, and a few other miscellaneous items so he decided to just have some toast.

A few minutes later he was leaving out of his building with a piece of perfectly toasted toast. "Hmm, I guess I should put my stat points into what I want after class is over." Noah said to himself as he munched on the toast in his mouth with his school bag around his torso. Walking calmly he managed to make it to the school just on time and was in his classroom just as the bell rung.

**Quest Complete: +300 Experience, +Reputation with Kuoh Academy Students**

The day was rather boring due to the fact that he was at least College level seeing as in his world he had been currently going to college. Oh shit, he thought as remembered that he was leaving behind his Grandma. "Shit!" He had been so wrapped up in this stupid world that he forgot about how anyone else would feel about his sudden disappearance. All this meant however was that he would have to reach the ending that the world wanted him to reach as fast as possible, it was made easier since time in this world ran faster than in his world or at least the info in his mind told him. "Guys I would like you to meet my new girlfriend Yuuma Amano, Yuuma-chan these are my friends Matsuda and Motohama." The voice that spoke was one that his mind subconsciously knew from whatever established past he had in the world and it broke him from his train of thought.

His eyes turned towards the voice and he saw that it was a group of three guys and a rather cute girl, two of the guys were yelling at the other guy in the group and seemed as if they had just underwent a devious betrayal while the other guy was taking it all in stride as the cute girl laughed well…cutely. "Hmm I guess I should learn their stats or something, if it's the same as it usually was than this should work. Observe…" He muttered to himself lowly and luckily he was correct.

**Through previous knowledge a skill previously had has been gained once more, the ability to scan your enemies or others around you is now within your reach. The skill Observe has been discovered once more at Level 1.**

**Hyoudou Issei: Lvl 1**

**He is one part of the perverted trio and while not having any special moniker he is known for his very immense perverseness even amongst his group. His dream is to have a harem of beautiful woman.**

**Relationship to you: Friends**

**Matsuda: Lvl 2**

**He is one part of the "Perverted Trio" and has gained the moniker "Perverted Baldy" and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi" due to his constant picture taking of females in rather lewd ways. Surprisingly he was a former jock and a school sports star and it's quite strange he didn't use that to his advantage. **

**Relationship to you: Acquaintances**

**Motohama: Lvl 2**

**He is one part of the "Perverted Trio" and has gained the moniker "Perverted Glasses" and "Three Sizes Scouter" due to his ability to calculate a girls three sizes just by looking at a girl. It's quite a nifty trick indeed.**

**Relationship to you: Acquaintances**

**Yuuma Amano?: Lvl 10**

**No Information Available at Current Level**

So he at least was friends with one of the "Perverted Trio", no wonder the girls were whispering behind his back in class today he was associated with immensely perverted people, that were incredibly pathetic level wise but that was to be expected. To be honest it could be worst I told myself as I kept walking, but there was something definitely suspicious about that Yuuma girl. To even reach that high of a level you needed to be quite strong, but then again maybe levels were higher in this world. It was something for him to ponder about at least. "Hey, Senpai!" Noah was cut out of his thoughts as he noticed Issei waving at him, Noah though for a moment and he guessed he could go over to Issei. If he was lucky he could possibly find out a bit more about this Yuuma girl that Issei was with.

"What's up Issei, who's your lady friend?" Noah said casually as he got over to the group, ignoring the two that were on the ground crying in anguish. "Noah-senpai this is my new girlfriend Yuuma-chan!" Issei said excitedly and I understood why, a guy like him is really lucky if he ever manages to find someone who could stand his perverseness. "Yuuma-chan this is Noah-senpai he's one of my friends." Issei said and as he finished Yuuma smiled a very beautiful smile before speaking in a voice that befit an Angel. "It's nice to meet you Noah-san I hope we can be friends." A bit of my suspicion was now gone but not enough that wouldn't make me dig deeper.

"So how did you two meet if I may ask?" I asked and the girl Yuuma gained a blush of embarrassment and became shy while Issei also gained a blush but managed to speak. "Yuuma-chan confessed to me yesterday and we have plans to go on a date later today, isn't it great Noah-senpai?" Hmm that was interesting info to file away he supposed as he nodded in agreement before speaking up. "Well I have some plans today Issei so I need to get going." Noah said as he decided what his course of actions was going to be. He was going to have a bit of a stealth mission on his hands to make sure there date was on the up and up.

**Quest Alert: Make sure the "date" between Issei and Yuuma is clean.**

**Your hunch is telling you that something is off with Yuuma Amano so go and find the truth for yourself.**

**Objectives:**

**Follow Issei and Yuuma**

**Make sure your presence is not discovered by either Issei or Yuuma**

**Find out the truth**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**?**

**?**

**Completion Reward: 10000 Exp, 5000 Exp, Unique Item**

**Accept Yes or No?**

So this confirmed that the quest system was still intact from the looks of it, but it could always have some sort of change later on. He quickly clicked yes as this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, especially with the unique item as a potential reward and they were always good. "Alright now let's see what you're up to Yuuma Amano." Noah muttered to himself as he decided on how he was going to follow them. First though he needed to really go to the bathroom, he'd been holding it in since the end of class.

It was several minutes later that Noah was now, with an empty bladder, trying his best to stealthily follow Issei. It was surprisingly easy but then again maybe it had to do with the fact that Issei currently looked like he was off in another world. Noah supposed it was understandable due to the fact that this was his first girlfriend he assumed and with all the actions that happened to him Issei probably thought this would almost never happen in a million years. Issei had recently stopped a few moments ago at what appeared to be some market or something, with the goofy grin on Issei's face it was probably the place they were going to meet up at. "Now all I have to do is wait patiently and I can get this done." Noah said as he lied down behind the bush watching carefully to see when Yuuma would come.

"Oh my god, if Yuuma isn't here in the next fucking 5 minutes I'm going to kill Issei!" He grumbled to himself nearly giving away his position but reining it in just enough that Issei couldn't hear. Luckily for Issei Yuuma made herself known just then coming up to him. "Were you waiting long?" She spoke cutely. It should be illegal for something to look this cute it was otherworldly in a sense. "Don't worry I also just got here." You fucking dirty liar you stood there for fucking three hours waiting there to say that line, I'll get you back Issei and it won't be pretty.

With their little greetings out of the way Issei and Yuuma moved on with their date with Noah hot on their tail. It was pretty standard for a normal date between high school kids; they went into a clothing store and bought some decorations and stopped at some family restaurant, I think it was called the Monlui Lark or something like that, and now they had arrived at the park. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe Yuuma is just some stupidly strong high school girl that fell for an idiot." Noah said as he decided that maybe he should let the date finish in peace until he heard something that made him change his mind.

"Will you die for me?" My head whipped around so fast that I almost had whiplash as I saw the look of surprise on Issei's face as the sweet girl he had just had a nice evening with went 0 to 100 percent crazy real quick. She had sprouted wings and was forming some sort of weapon in her hand, at least that's what it seemed so this was about the time that he should intervene. He dashed as fast as he could forward and tackled Issei out of the way just in time to avoid the spear of light that was sent towards him. "Oh so there you are, I sensed a presence following us for quite some time, it's a shame that it was just another human who's going to be killed." Yuuma, if that was her real name anyways, spoke with a holier than thou attitude that really didn't fit that pretty face of hers.

She still looked the same, wearing the same cute dress from earlier, but now she gave off a true presence of otherworldliness oh and there were the black wings too, that was probably important. It was no surprise that Issei had fell for her all she had to do was give off just a bit of this presence and he'd be hooked. I was a different story however, due to my past experiences. "I knew there was something off about you, all insanely pretty females in anime either have problems they have to deal with or are evil. It was just a matter of time before you revealed which one in which case I'd take action in the second matter and leave Issei for the first, and so here we are now."

Noah spoke confidently, but inwardly was just a tad bit worried seeing as he had the difficult task of protecting an idiot and not getting himself killed in the process. "Oh, you seem rather confidant for a human who's about to die. Looks like I'll have to inspire some fear in you, now dance." She seemed very vindictive when that first throw of the light lance or spear like objects were thrown at Noah. He dipped, ducked, and dodged a majority of them but he caught a few nicks, had this been his character from the game before she would've been down before she could've even thrown one of the stupid light spears. Grabbing Issei he decided it was time for a tactical retreat for the time being seeing as he didn't have the means to hit her just yet. "Huh, Noah-senpai what's going on?" It seemed that Issei had finally broken out of the trance that he had been in since Noah had saved him earlier.

"Oh you know, rescuing you from potential death at the hands of your cute girlfriend while trying not to die myself, the usual." Noah said as he carried Issei on his shoulders running away from the girl that was trying to currently impale him with light spears of doom. "Huh, so that's what happening…..AHHHH!" Of course Issei would scream and then pass out. Issei really was such a little girl at times. However it was at this time that he had managed to figure out a plan of action to take against his current enemy but, first it was time to see if he still could do it. Turning around he stopped in his tracks and turned around and decided to do what he was best at. "Now Devil-san attack her from behind!" Yuuma turned around looking for the attack but was sorely disappointed as it was merely a distraction.

As soon as she turned back around Noah was gone from sight and she was quite pissed that an insolent human sought to use distraction tactics on her. Noah meanwhile was currently climbing the tallest tree that he could, leaving Issei under some shrubbery as he climbed, to prepare his finisher. Luckily for him Yuuma hadn't decided to fly to high or this wouldn't work at all, however all he had to do now was wait for the right moment. Unfortunately for Issei he woke up rather fast after fainting, stumbling out of the shrubbery he came face to face with the girl that had tried to kill him.

"Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei didn't have enough time to utter anything else as he was instantly impaled by a light spear thrown by Yuuma that he didn't register until it was too late. "I'm annoyed so die already." She muttered disrespectfully as she looked haughtily down towards the soon to be corpse that was Issei, it was at this time however that Noah had made his leap downwards. "Noah's Dynamic Entrance!" His foot connected with her face square on and a sickening crunch sound was made as she slammed into the ground hard with a shattered nose along with most likely a broken wing or nearly anyway. "Goddamn it, if only I had been fucking quicker!" Normally he would've been happy that he had taken down someone stronger than himself but, his friend was dead.

**Unique Skill Made!**

**By being flashy and diving in at a random moment's notice with your flame's of youth ablaze you can make your very own dynamic entry. Dynamic Entrance Lvl 1 Obtained.**

**Quest Complete!**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**Prevent Issei's first death for an additional 15 minutes**

**Do massive damage to Yuuma!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

**Unique Item Get!**

The game fucking knew that Issei was going to die and it claimed it as his first death, so was there some sort of way for Issei to be brought back? An immense red glow in the area along with a rather vast amount of energy made Noah snap out of his thoughts, he should hide maybe whatever was coming would heal Issei up. He had expected the presence to be a multitude of things but was surprised when a rather…um…well-endowed female was what appeared. She walked up to Issei and said something that Noah couldn't hear since his attack had launched him and the bitch a far bit away. "Wait a minute…" Noah turned his head around very quickly and looked over to where the crater he had made was at and lo and behold the bitch was nowhere to be found. "Even with my low Strength stat the gravity should've made up for it and knocked her out, fuck!" This day was just so damn bad, first he is forcibly summoned into some world the game that he beat has made and then of course the bitch he thought he knocked out wasn't actually knocked out and decided to run away.

Hopefully the rest of his time in this world wouldn't be as crazy as tonight was. I mean no world could be that strange right. As he decided to leave Issei in the hands of the girl that came to save him or something he knew that he probably he had jinxed himself by even thinking those lines earlier and also he had forgotten that he could've used **Observe** in the fight to pick out the weaknesses he could exploit, it was a rooky mistake. Well there would be no more of those he told himself and he decided that it time to put those stat points and skill points he had into use. Making it home in less than 15 minutes or so he opened his door entered his apartment and locked it behind him all in one fell swoop.

Swiping his hand downwards his menu popped up once more. He now had 35 stat points and he still had the 2 skill points from earlier. It also seemed that his base stats had risen a bit as well, he decided for now to put 10 points each into STR, DEX, and END and then put the remainder of his points into his LUK stat, it might help to have a bit of luck on his side. "Hmm so I'm guessing skill points are like technique points so let's click this button that says **Skill Tree**." As he touched that a row of skills he could learn for his current level popped up in front of him and he couldn't help but grin.

**Arc Kick: What's cooler than kicking someone? Kicking and then hitting someone with a sickle wave of pure energy. Deals damage based upon your WIS and INT stat versus enemies END and DEF. Needs the Inner Energy skill to be used.**

**Cost: 2 SP**

**The Inner Energy: Be one with the spiritual world around you so that you may reap the benefit that comes with being able to use the Inner Energy called mana. This is pretty much self-explanatory unless you're an idiot.**

**Cost: 1 SP**

**The Nose Knows: Having a somewhat supernatural sense of smell opens up a world of opportunities for you, but the downside is the ability to smell shit about a mile away, literally.**

**Cost: 2 SP**

Hmm it wasn't all that hard to make a decision obvious as he clicked on The Inner Energy and clicked yes on the prompt that subsequently popped up. A strange feeling started coming over his body as an aura of energy came off of him for a second but then receded back into his body. He was going to enjoy this oh so very much wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the first chapter of the Interstellar World a game that takes in the world around it to make it even more difficult and fun to write. Now you may be wondering what exactly is the Interstellar World and some questions about certain things that have happened already. Well for one the Interstellar World is my own original idea, unless someone else already has a patent on the name, and was a story and actual game in the makes with a rather interesting concept that would make it like .hack in a sense, though for now I've decided to stick with just the story. <strong>

**Hopefully by writing this I've given myself the motivation to actually continue instead of deciding that this isn't worth my time nor yours and scrapping it like I've done many other projects. Now for the Interstellar World itself yes it draws some ideas from things I've read but it's quite different so don't question it for now, all will be explained by the time this story is done (hopefully) and I start working on the origin story which I've written a draft of.**

**For the events that have occurred in this chapter…well just know that Noah managing to do any damage at all to Raynare was through the fact that he used the environment to his advantage and he's not exactly all natural either. If I can get some feedback it'll probably motivate me to continue writing this tale so you know…review if you would so kindly. Until next time, ciao. **

* * *

><p><strong>Current Stats:<strong>

**Name: Noah Graves**

**Class: Human?**

**Title: Gamer (+2 WIS, +2 INT per level)**

**Level: 7 Next Level: 0.30 %**

**Affiliation: None**

**Stat Points: 0**

**Skill Points: 1**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**STA: 1000/1000**

**STR: 22 (2.1) = 24.10**

**VIT: 22 (2.1) = 24.10**

**DEX: 22 (2.1) = 24.10**

**WIS: 12 (14.08) = 26.08**

**INT: 12 (14.08) = 26.08**

**LUK: 15**

**Bonuses: Experienced (+4% WIS, +4% INT per Level added to base stat increase) Combat Specialist (+5% to STR, VIT, and DEX per level added to base stat increase)**

**Skills:**

**Observe Lvl 1 : Analyze the target and find out neat information about them to use against them**

**Dynamic Entrance Lvl 1: Attack the target with a flying kick and let them feel the flames of your hot-blooded youth!**

**The Inner Energy Lvl 1: The energy of life and spirituality gives you the ability to kick ass even harder than before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well looks like I managed to get the second chapter out faster than I thought I would, hopefully I can keep up this pace and you the readers get enjoy the fruits of my labor. As always enjoy!**

**UpsurperOfTruth does not own Highschool DxD which is owned by Ichei Ishibumi and his team please support the official release.**

**UpsurperOfTruth does however own the idea for the concept of Interstellar World and any other original ideas that strand from it unless expressly written so, please support my official release if ya know what I mean.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Noel…Jack…no…no…NOOOO! Why, tell me the fuck why?! You son of a bitch they were the only ones I even cared about so why….? WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL THEM!" I let out a scream of anguish as the rain fell upon the earth, they were dead, my friends were absolutely dead. <em>

"_Why do you continue to deny the fate that was placed upon you? You are the one meant to rule this world and go on to become a god of a world of your own creation which would replace this dreadful existence we currently have. So, why, why do you continue your useless struggles even though your fate is inevitable? Wouldn't it be better to just give in and accept what will happen regardless of your choice? Were those insignificant humans really that important to you, you're a higher being beyond their mortal understanding so how could they possibly be important to you."_

"_Aldroa, you need to give up on your fucking stupid schemes. You don't know me nor understand me. Do you really think I want to be a god? If you do, you're even more fucking pathetic than what I thought you were. My goal was never to become a god or bring enlightenment to the world or any other sort of bullshit that you can imagine all I wanted to do was protect the few precious people I have. However, you went and killed them…the only people that really understood me even if only just a little. So now that I have nothing left to lose I think I'm going to show you the true extent of my ANGER! "_

Huh…it was that dream again. "Shit…" Noah pushed a hand through his hair as he woke up from what could only be called a recurring nightmare of sorts. It was the moment in which he had actually given into his anger and accepted what he was…and he honestly regretted it. The results of his actions were a price too high for any normal person to pay but with them he had managed a brief moment of godly intervention in one specific event that resulted in him being tied to this fucking stupid game among other things. "Whatever it's in the past now, nothing I can do now…" That was what he kept telling himself to keep himself from snapping once more as he got out of his bed and went to his shower.

"Hmm so I wonder what's on my schedule for today. Maybe there's some sort of monster or shit that I could potentially beat the shit out of or something for some experience." Noah muttered to himself as he walked on the path that he normally went to go to the school. It had been a few days since the events that had transpired and things were quite interesting yet kind of boring. Noah guessed that the most important thing was that Issei was still quite alive as things went, and besides the brief slight psychotic episode in which he questioned if Yuuma even existed, Issei was back to normal. He had also ended up joining with that uh Occult Reception or Research club or whatever the hell its name is.

It was filled with otherworldly beautiful people that obviously couldn't be normal, though it was overlooked due to the fact that well…a fucking majority of the school was either a fanboy or fangirl for a member of the group. It reminded me of that anime I used to watch back in the day um Ouran something, it was one of the few slice of life type stuff I'd watch since I enjoyed the story, don't judge me. Well besides Issei's problems I've leveled up my skills a bit by training **Observe** on some random people on the street and **The Inner Energy** by doing some meditation among other things. By gaining a few levels in both Noah had been able to unlock a fuller description for each and learned of a majority of the different benefits that came with each and I was quite happy.

**The Inner Energy** was the equivalent to something like Mana but more like Chakra instead in its versatileness. The description for the ability basically stated that it was the life-force of the user given form somewhat and that it was a constant current of power. It had also added a new counter to his normal stats and so far he had unlocked only the part of it called **False** **Touki** and even then he could only use it so far for about 2 minutes. He used it to reinforce his strengths and basically boost his base stats and while he used it he was a threat but since it was false apparently he had to deal with the drawbacks. Noah guessed that eventually he would unlock the true version of it and hopefully it wouldn't have nearly as much recoil as it currently did.

**Observe **wasn't really all that different to be honest, though it did allow him to do something rather nifty called **Fortune Sight**, it was only a 1% chance currently, but if it went through it allowed him to score all critical hits for 5 seconds. While that might not seem like all that much, the **Unique Item** he had acquired during his last mission was what gave him an edge. However he hadn't gotten a chance to really test them out so far seeing as not even one single quest had popped up in the last 2 days, it was getting to be rather annoying as far as Noah was concerned.

He would ponder these things later though, because he had made it to the dreaded building that he called his school. If there was one thing this game could've done for him, it would've been to not send him into a world where he had to go to school. "Hopefully this day is more exciting than the last…" Noah mumbled to himself as he began walking into the building not noticing the watchful eye that was currently on him from the balcony above. "So that's Noah Graves, hmm rather interesting." Noah sneezed not realizing that a certain devil had just focused her eye on him.

Just as quickly as the school day started for Noah it came to a rather abrupt halt when some random person walked into his classroom. "Is a Noah Graves in this class?" The guy who asked him had short blond hair and grey eyes; he was kind of unremarkable looking. "That'd be me, what do you want?" Noah said as he leaned back in his chair with his feet up on the desk in front of him. One of the benefits of being rather tall and intimidating was that most people were rather scared of him or at least weary. "Um…the Student Council President requires your presence." The guy was kind of reluctant in speaking as Noah turned his eyes towards him, it must've been the fact he was kind of frustrated at the moment with the fact he had to intend these classes and it showed in his eyes.

Well wasn't this interesting Noah thought as he slowly got up out of his chair what some beautiful girl like the Student President would want with him he didn't know, he hadn't beaten anyone up recently accept those guys who had thought they could get away with trying to mug him. Hopefully it wasn't for that as he really doubted that she'd buy any excuse, good or bad, for the fact they ended up in the hospital with some broken bones. "Alright then, lead the way." Noah said as he stretched following behind the guy that seemed rather nervous. Noah decided that he might as well get some information about this guy so he decided to use his now **Lvl 5 Observe** on him.

**Genshirou Saji**

**He is one of the members of the Student Council and seems to be rather average overall. However, it is known by certain people that he is huge closet pervert and wishes to marry the Student Council President**

**Lvl: 8**

**Bonuses: ? (Absorption of Power)**

So this guy was obviously not your average human guy in the world, I would make a guess and say he's an Angel since he seemed like a pretty cool guy, but I'd probably be wrong. With his perverted tendencies he could also be a Devil due to the fact that it could technically fall into the sin of lust but it was whatever. As long as the guy wasn't eating the souls of people or some bullshit like that Noah wouldn't have to lay the hurt on the motherfucker. "We're here." While in his subconscious thoughts it appeared that Noah and the Saji guy had made it to the room. "Kaichou I brought the guy you wanted!" The way he said that seemed to have a bit of admiration in his voice or maybe that's just want it sounded like to me. "Thank you very much Saji, good job."

My eyes instinctively moved towards where the voice came from and I saw what I assumed to be the Student President, she was very pretty I suppose. With all of the stupidly beautiful people in this school I've kind of gotten used to it now so I wasn't needlessly fawning over her or something else of the sort. "So what do you need from me?" Noah decided he'd get straight to the point as it would be better than making small talk with people he didn't really know; Noah was definitely not all that good with small talk.

"Hmm, straight to the point I suppose that fits your character from what I've seen so far. Before we get to the matter at hand why don't we play a round of chess, you do know how to play correct?" I really wondered what chess would have to do with whatever the hell this chick wanted with me and I was going to voice it but then the prompt popped up.

**Quest Alert: Win a match of chess against Sona Sitri**

**Chess is a great way for tacticians to gather skill in a way and now is the time for you to show this girl that you're experiences aren't just for you to know but to also show…off.**

**Objectives:**

**Don't lose the chess match!**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**?**

**Completion Reward: 5,000 Experience and Invitation, + Reputation with Sona Sitri and Student Council **

**Bonus Reward: 1,000 Experience**

**Failure of Completion: 1,000 Experience**

**Accept Yes or No?**

This was a pretty decent quest, especially since he hadn't had a quest in the past two days and if there was one thing he was damn good at it was chess, having to against a near all-knowing computer that had even stumped many professional players built your skills up. He would admit he wasn't some amazing prodigy or something but he was pretty good, he had managed to beat the computer once out of the many times he faced it so he must've did something right. "Alright why not, thought I don't see what for." He did a false stretch in which he pressed the button really fast and continued the stretch motion.

He walked over to the table the girl was sitting at and now that he was even closer he honestly had to admit that she was pretty much gorgeous, though he kept his thoughts to himself. He idly noted that the chest board was already set up and that'd he would go first since he had the white pieces. "Alright then I guess I'm ready, so can I start or anything else you need to say to me?" Noah wasn't very formal to others; it was pretty much in his nature to not be. Sona, at least he assumed her name to be that since it was in the quest description, chuckled slightly before giving a gesture which he took for him to start.

He started off with a rather simple move of moving the pawn in front of his King two spaces ahead in which she responded by moving her Knight ahead of one of her Pawns. It was time to begin his strategy which almost always threw people off, moving his King one space ahead he was confident it would work when Sona gained a slightly puzzled look on her face. "Something you want to say?" Noah asked as watched her next move trying to think about whatever the hell her plan was. "Not really, just that it's rather weird to move the King." A small smile came upon Noah's face as they continued the game. "Well how can the King lead if he is not willing to work himself?"

After that moment the match continued on in her favor, she was like some sort of chess master though I didn't take her moves lying down. At the end of it there our kings had met at the middle of the board and there were no moves either of us could make, it was a draw. "That was the hardest match I've had in a minute, you're quite the smart cookie if I had to say so myself." Noah spoke scratching the back of his head as he stared at the board. Sona stared at the board as well astonished that someone had managed to draw with her in a match of chess before a small smile crossed her face. "Hmm, I could say the same. You're much more intelligent than what you come off as."

Noah didn't know if he should take that as a compliment but decided that he might as well otherwise he'd probably have some choice words to make with her. "Thanks, I guess so what did this all have to do with whatever you wanted me for."

**Quest Completed**

**Objectives Completed:**

**Don't lose the chess match!**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**Bring the match to a close through a draw.**

**Rewards: +6,000 Experience, + Reputation with Sona Sitri and Student Council**

"I suppose we should get to the heart of the manor thing, first let me reveal something to you before I ask what I wish to ask you. Everyone please gather over here." Sona spoke calmly as she got out of her chair and walked to the middle of the room. Noah turned around in the chair to look at them with a look of boredom on his face. He decided before she talked he might as well get a read on her through **Observe** since she looked like she was trying to be dramatic.

**Sitri Sona**

**She is the president of the Student Council and is ranked as the third most popular person in the school behind Himejima Akeno and Gremory Rias. Sona is rather strict and professional about how she goes about things and treats them very seriously. There is a bit of rumor amongst students that she would never date anyone that is not as smart as or smarter than her, how this rumor started is not known.**

**Lvl: 22**

**Bonuses: Tactician**

Well damn, she was absolutely scary. She must be one of those races, probably a devil if only because she does kind of fit the archetype for a devil of pride. Noah decided that he'd think about these things later as Sona looked like she was ready to say whatever the hell she planned on saying.

"Noah Graves, presumably an American born student who moved to Japan sometime ago on an exchange program, what do you know about the supernatural?" Sona asked with a rather serious look on her face, it was pretty cute he had to admit but Noah knew this was probably one of those big reveal speeches and he really didn't want to sit through it and he decided he'd take a shot in the dark.

"Let me guess this is one of those big reveals where you reveal something that I supposedly shouldn't know like say for example the fact that all of you currently in the room sans me are Devils or something?" Noah said uninterestedly as he picked his ear, with the brief crack in her expression and the surprise he saw he assumed that his shot in the dark was correct. "On that note you were probably then going to go and say that you want me to be part of your group or something I guess and try to make the deal interesting to me, am I right?"

Sona had a shocked look on her face, if Noah had a camera he most definitely would have taken a picture of it since it was that priceless, but she quickly schooled her features before a small smile crossed her face. The rest of the group's expression were still surprised for a few moments before they changed back to how they normally were, but he could sense a hint of apprehension that hadn't been present before. "You're so much smarter than what you show, it's quite surprising." Once again Noah didn't know how to feel about some random chick, well not really random but more he didn't really know well, judging him like that so he decided to just take it as a compliment.

"So as you said I wish to invite you to join my **Peerage** and become a devil, do you accept?" He listened to what she said and something weird had happened when the word peerage had come out of her mouth. A little prompt came up in front of Noah and of course he'd click it and something interesting happened.

**A Peerage is the group that serves under a "King" who has changed them into devils through the Evil Piece System. This system was based off the common game of chess so each member was resurrected or changed into devil and enhanced by the abilities each piece affords to them. **

**A Pawn Evil Piece is thought to be the weakest giving a low overall boost on the surface and nothing else. The Pawn piece however has the ability Promotion which enables to rank up and gain the abilities of the other pieces for a short time if they are in an area of an enemy of their King.**

**A Rook Evil Piece gives the user superhuman like strength and endurance allowing them to take hits that would normally put someone under easily. However, most Rooks are lacking in mobility making it so that they can easily beaten by opponents able to move at high speeds.**

**A Knight Evil Piece gives the user superhuman agility and speed enabling high-speed attacks and maneuvers. Most Knights weakness is there usually low defense, making them weak to very powerful attacks.**

**A Bishop Evil Piece gives the user enhanced magical abilities allowing them to be able to conjure up a multitude of powerful spells. Most Bishops weakness is their vulnerability after they use their very energy consuming spells.**

**A Queen Evil Piece gives the user a balanced mix of all the boosts that each other piece gets which makes them the overall strongest of all the Evil Pieces. The only weakness that could be considered is that the boost in stats is not as strong as each Evil Piece individually gives. **

Well that was a fuck ton of information he thought as he quickly sped read it, lest he makes it seem like he was just staring off into space. It was useful information he supposed but it most definitely did not change his answer to the question. "Nope not interested, so are we done here?" Noah stared at them with a bored look on his face as he got up from his seat. He didn't take any sides in a game like this regardless of benefits; he might help out if whatever shit that was currently happening was important, but pick sides? Hell fucking no, it was too much trouble.

One Saji Genshirou was quite utterly baffled by the downright dismissal that Noah had for the invitation to their group. In Saji's mind whatever Sona's goals were his were as well so he would get this rude punk to join one way or another. "Well I'm out of here fucktards, ah yes the joy of cursing." Noah whistled as he walked out like he owned the place not caring for the utter surprise on the faces of the Student Council members, he wasn't exactly your model student and he didn't care to be either. "Noah Graves, he's most definitely not your ordinary student." Sona said as she recovered, though there was a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Okay so what the fuck's next on the schedule?" Noah spoke aloud as he walked down the hallway that led out the building. He'd kind of drifted throughout the rest of the day not really paying attention to what was happening so the end of the day seemed to come incredibly fast to him. Exiting the building he saw someone that he'd met earlier today, it was that blond dude, Sagi or maybe Saki? Meh he really couldn't be bothered to remember to be honest. "Stop right there you fiend!" Saji shouted with force in his voice, force that was thoroughly ignored by Noah.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Saji yelled as Noah kept walking past him in the courtyard of the school. "What you got something to say fuckface?" Noah really gave no fucks currently. He had better things to do than talk to some random dude who obviously felt vindicated about something Noah had did. "I wish to fight you!" That got Noah to stop, a fight, now that wasn't something he was expecting from someone as flaky looking as Saji. "You now have my interest, so keep speaking." "Um, I want to fight you and if I win you have to join Kaichou's Peerage!"

So this guy was one of those, "I have to get my girl's goals done through any means" guys. "Alright but if I win you have to run across the campus naked and make 2 laps." Noah didn't really know why he was feeling particularly vindictive, but it was probably due to that anime he had watched yesterday, he couldn't remember the name exactly but he felt it had something to do with garments. "So where do you want to fight me? I'll fight you here and now if you want to get trashed now." Noah was particularly confident since the guy he was going to fight was a rookie.

"We'll fight in the school's gym; I already have a barrier set up by someone in the Student Council so we'll be set to go." Saji pointed started walking towards the school as Noah followed behind them. It was only a few minutes before they reached the area and Noah could instinctively tell something was up.

**Field Activated, Isolation Barrier!**

**In this zone any all damage will only exist until the fight is over. Another effect active is the fact that no energy released while in the barrier is able to be sensed through normal means.**

Well that was interesting Noah thought, but in the end it really didn't matter all that much in the end. Moving to one side of the gym Noah looked all over taking in his surrounding and seeing as how he was about to fight in this particular location. "I hope you're ready to join Kaichou because I have no intentions of losing here!" Noah was actually proud of the guy for sticking to what he believed in, but it didn't stop him from what he was about to do.

He stretched out his limbs as he took off the blazer that he usually had to wear due to school policy and then unbuttoned his white top leaving his bare chest visible. "So you ready to do this shit or what?" Noah spoke as he cracked his neck as his eyes gazed towards Saji who had summoned some chameleon looking thing while he hadn't been paying attention to him, meh it probably wouldn't matter experience and skill beats power 8 times out of 10 regardless.

"Here you can have the first hit, free of charge." Noah's cockiness was mainly due to the fact that he had received a quest earlier on in the day, precisely 30 minutes or so before his actual meeting with Saji.

**Quest Alert: Defeat the Pawn of Sona Sitri!**

**Someone in the Student Council has their eyes on you and believes that through battle they shall get you in their ranks. Show them the strength of your resolve or something and win!**

**Objectives:**

**Win the Fight!**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**Let the opponent get the first hit**

**Completion Reward: 20,000 Experience, +Reputation with ?**

**Bonus Reward: Unique Skill**

**Failure of Completion: Join the Student Council, +2,000 Experience**

He had of course accepted it especially due to the fact that he could get a **Unique Skill** so early on in the game. Those shit's were super rare to come by in this game so getting one would most definitely give him the edge needed to kick ass and take names. Besides what was the worst that could happen to him? The game wouldn't put him up against anyone particularly strong right?

"Absorption Line!" Saji shouted as a line attached straight to Noah's chest. "Huh…" Suddenly Noah felt himself getting weaker and weaker and decided he should stop whatever the hell was going on now. Focusing a small burst of **False Touki** into his arm and hand he punched clean through the line before he decided he should look to see where his **Stamina** and **Energy** was at.

**STA: 500/1000**

**ENE: 500/1000**

Well that wasn't good at all he told himself as he had been taken down to half in one move, the consolation though was he did still have full health though. "Pawn Promotion: Rook!" A strong blow hammered him and sent him flying towards the end of the gym and he swore he felt a few bones creak as he hit the wall. "Well, double fuck…" He muttered to himself as he forced his body back up off the ground, his health had obviously taken a nosedive to at least half. It was time to start taking things seriously.

"That was a good shot but now the fight begins for real." It was time to test his hypothesis that he had created when he had first accessed **False Touki, **if it could be used for high-speed dashes. Mentally activating it he rushed forward and landed a strong hit to Saji's face whose rebuttal was a kick to his sternum. However, sense he had his aura up he was able to take minor damage as he spun around a fist that came towards him and grabbed up Saji from behind. "It's time for the ultimate move!" Noah then proceeded to German Suplex Saji into the gym floor. Jumping away Noah was panting somewhat, he was already tired out since he didn't have the required energy to really be using his **False Touki** longer than a minute currently.

"Is that all you have? I expected more from someone who was talking such a big game earlier." Well fuck apparently the hits he had scored hadn't done nearly enough damage to put the guy down and taking the time to **Observe** the guy he knew he was probably fucked.

**Genshirou Saji:**

**Lvl: 8 (+7) = 15**

**HP: 700/1000**

**Bonuses: Absorption Line (Absorbs others powers)**

**Temporary Bonuses: Doubled Stats**

"Nope, not at all fuck face. I've still got a whole can of whoop ass to deliver on your sorry ass so let's go." Channeling his energy to his feet he began to dash towards Saji at blinding speeds making sure to dodge hits and constantly striking at Saji trying to lowly whittle away at his health over time. It worked somewhat as the next time he checked Saji's health he was now down to **400** and it showed as he started to get slower to react to his hits. "Can't keep up fuckface? How about I go a little faster?" Noah was bluffing as he was almost out of all of his energy but he had enough to probably just manage a win.

"Pawn Promotion: Knight!" His hit was suddenly blocked and he was sent back as kick nailed his chest. "I'm not going to allow myself to lose that easily!" Saji shouted as he and Noah rushed forward and began to trade blows back and forth. A fist nailed him in the face that he rolled with and then launched a kick that made Saji gasp before getting sent backwards. This was a really good fight he admitted to himself as they went back to trading blows but he decided that it was about time he ended this. Charging up the last bit of his energy into a strong kick he cleanly knocked Saji all the way into the gym wall just as his aura flickered out.

Noah was pretty damn tired but a smirk crossed his face as he reached into his torn pants and pulled out what appeared to be gloves. "Alright fuckface, I've went easy on you long enough it's time for me to pull out the big guns."

Tossing the gloves in the air he began to chant. "With the divine energy bestowed upon me I am the hand of your judgment. Be cleansed of your impurities and return to Heaven and Earth." During the chant his clothes had been replaced by a long white coat and pants along with seemingly holy like wings coming out of his back. He looked like the equivalent to Angel and he certainly gave off a holy feeling while he was doing this. As soon as he finished his chant a long barreled revolver fell into his hand. It was a rather normal revolver besides the extra long barrel besides the inscription on one side that said "_Fool and Jester_". "End Game, Motherfucker!" Noah clicked the trigger and a single bullet flew from the gun and hit the recovering Saji and stuck to him for a moment. Putting his hands in the symbol for prayer Noah said one last thing. "Amen…" A giant explosion followed immediately after and a quick observation of the guy told Noah that he was effectively knocked out.

"That was a good fight Saji, but it was my win." Noah had turned back to normal and apparently the field was accurate in what it said as he felt fully healed which was good because he doubted he could've made his way home in the state that he had been. Walking out of the building he grinned as the following prompts popped up.

**Quest Completed!**

**Objectives Completed:**

**Win the Fight!**

**Bonus Objectives Completed:**

**Let your opponent get the first hit**

**Rewards: +20,000 Experience, +Reputation with Saji Genshirou**

**Bonus Rewards: Unique Skill Get!**

**Level Up!**

**Level Up!**

Unknown to Noah as he walked home Sona had been watching the fight the entire time and she was quite stunned by what she had seen. Noah was an Angel or at least someone with holy power, that technique near the end was proof of at least something of the sort. "Kaichou do you believe this was a good idea to let Saji fight that man, if he has holy powers like we've been led to believe as of now he could easily have killed Saji." The person that had spoken was Tsubaki and she was slightly worried as it seemed that some of the damage Saji took in the fight hadn't been healed. That was an oddity in itself that Sona needed to figure out. "Noah Graves, you really are quite the interesting person."

* * *

><p><strong>Current Stats:<strong>

**Name: Noah Graves**

**Class: Human?**

**Title: Gamer (+2 WIS, +2 INT per level)**

**Level: 9 Next Level: 6.03%**

**Affiliation: None**

**Stat Points: 10**

**Skill Points: 1**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**STA: 1000/1000**

**ENE: 1000/1000**

**STR: 24 (2.3) = 26.3**

**VIT: 24 (2.3) = 26.3**

**DEX: 24 (2.3) = 26.3**

**WIS: 14 (18.2) = 32.2**

**INT: 14 (18.2) = 32.2**

**LUK: 15**

**Bonuses: Experienced (+4% WIS, +4% INT per Level added to base stat increase) Combat Specialist (+5% to STR, VIT, and DEX per level added to base stat increase)**

**Equipment:**

**Fool and Jester Gloves: +2 STR and VIT overall**

**Skills:**

**Observe: Lvl 5 = At this level the user can gain further knowledge about the target if prolonged sight is held upon the target.**

**Dynamic Entrance: Lvl 1**

**The Inner Energy: Lvl 3**

**Sub-set**

**False Touki: Lvl 5 = Not exactly Touki due to its strange nature and it seems oddly holy in nature. At this level it gives a boost of +20 for STR, VIT, and DEX for 5 minutes.**

**Unique Skill: Lvl ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! This ends the second chapter of The Interstellar World and I have to say this chapter was pretty fun to write especially the fight scene. I haven't written many fight scenes so I hope that I captured how exactly the fight would go down between Noah and Saji with only his Absorption Line ability along with Promotion in his favor.<strong>

**So it seems that Noah has been mistaken for having holy powers of a sort and got to show off the unique items he got last chapter. Besides this happening he gets into a chess match with Sona and shows off his impressive tactical skills and manages to get a draw. On a personal note hopefully your not put off by Noah's constant cursing as I have alluded that he curses quite frequently though I did turn it up a notch in this chapter I suppose.  
><strong>

**There's a whole bunch of things I could sit here and explain, but I prefer to allow you the reader to come up with your own ideas so you can be surprised if they are true or come true or maybe even if they are completely wrong. I do want to say that I took a bit of inspiration from something that's pretty obvious if you're paying attention. **

**Give me some feedback guys on how I can improve and maybe if you want to ask some questions that I'll try and answer without giving anything way important. Now if you would so kindly, please review. Until next time, ciao.**


	3. My Truth

**I delayed this Chapter quite a bit and originally I was going to stretch it and make it even more awesome but as I continued trying to add more here and there I found that it was like I was straying further and further away from what exactly I wanted this chapter to symbolize. While not large in length this Chapter sets the stage for more events to happen and I have to say as long as I keep the ideas flowing, I won't abandon this story. I've grown rather fond of the story I suppose so hopefully while this chapter isn't any longer than what I normally do it makes the people who followed me and reviewed the story happy. **

**UpsurperOfTruth does not own Highschool DxD which is owned by Ichei Ishibumi and his team please support the official release.**

**UpsurperOfTruth does however own the idea for the concept of Interstellar World and any other original ideas that strand from it unless expressly written so, please support my official release if ya know what I mean.**

**Without further pause welcome to Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Issei what's up?" Noah hadn't seen the guy in a few days and when he saw him at school this day the guy looked like he was downtrodden. "You look like shit, did something happen?" Noah despite his um rugged demeanor was genuinely worried for the guy. He felt a bit of a bond with the pervert who had good intentions for the others around him. Issei looked up at Noah with an upset look in his eyes before he spoke. "Don't worry about it Noah-senpai, this is just one of my problems…" Well that wouldn't do, it seemed as if the idiot didn't want to speak up to his senpai. "If you have a fucking problem you know I'll help you out however I can so speak the fuck up." Noah said angrily as he bopped Issei on the head. "You know you can always count on your friends, so don't try and keep your burden all to yourself idiot."<p>

Issei managed a smile as a small bit of tears came down his face that he was quick to wipe away. "Thanks, Noah-senpai. Thanks a lot I have to go sort some things out so see ya later." Issei quickly dashed away out of his funk somewhat and seemingly much more high-spirited. It seemed that Noah's little speech managed to shake him out of the funk that he had been in, that was good Noah thought as he walked into the school building. Arriving to his first period class he quickly zoned out and subsequently was targeted by the teacher for a question. "Alright Mr. Graves sense you think that it is appropriate to zone out in class can you tell me can you tell me how Soseki Natsume translated the English phrase "I love you" into Japanese?" Now in normal circumstances he would've freaked out but playing video games that had a school life aspect gave him an edge in answering questions that most wouldn't know.

"He translated it as "The moon is beautiful, isn't it", right?" The teacher seemed to be in shock that he actually knew the answer to the question, one that they hadn't even went over nonetheless. "Grr, correct, but Mr. Graves you should most definitely pay attention in class regardless." Leaning back in his chair Noah muttered a "Fine" before going back to his thoughts. Thinking about how his days had been so far Noah had to say that he was going at quite the clip, he had definitely learned quite a bit about the beings in the world and he was quite interested.

While he had gotten into approximately 2 fights one of which really didn't count, he felt he had managed to at least gauge the level of the enemies that he was going to be facing. In the original Interstellar World there was level scaling, meaning that the monsters and AI would level up as the player got stronger in the game. It made certain enemies get stronger while making other remain with a sense of normality, for example while previously an Orc would have nothing but a sword if you gained a few levels it would eventually gain a shield and even know how to sometimes parry attacks.

Though, the bandits and thieves remained exactly that and didn't just suddenly gain godly equipment because it would've been odd to see a thief have an armor that costs more money than what you currently have still being a thief. Most players would've had a good time with the level scaling had it not been for the fact that there was always a potential threat of death and that making friends only led to tragic betrayal. Noah digressed however as the topic on hand was how the level scaling in the current world was working as far as he had seen. Instead of the enemies getting progressively stronger they had sort of a basic set and could get stronger if certain things happened in the environment around them.

* * *

><p>He assumed that, that Yuuma character would probably be much stronger the next time he fought her, if he fought her anyway, and much more prepared. This mainly would have to do with the fact that while she seemed like a manipulative bitch she seemed like a manipulative bitch that would go to high lengths to make sure she got her way. Noah had also gotten a rather nice awakening that even seemingly weaker people in the world could have some sort of ability that might be able to turn the tables for them.<p>

His fight against Saji had been extremely close, he had looked at his health before he had been healed and it was only at **100**, he hadn't been so close to losing since his beginner days in the Interstellar World. While he had come rather close sometimes he had a unique skill that usually was able to turn the tables on opponents, but he knew that he couldn't use it recklessly after the fact that he had actually died using it and was only brought back due to his...friends using a one-time only item on him. He doubted that he could even really scrape Sona as he was currently if it had took his ace to beat the guy who was 14 levels lower than her, even though he had absorbed enough of his energy to jump to level 15, it was besides the point. Noah needed to figure out a reliable way in becoming stronger than just hoping that quests would come to him as he was getting used to.

"Hmm maybe I could join a club or something…" Class had ended for the day and luckily for Noah the teachers didn't pay much attention to him because every time they called on him he almost always knew the answer, they thought that is was like he had already been asked these questions so they decided to stop, well accept for his first period teacher. She was a rather feisty person and loved to constantly test him, she probably thought that she was going to catch him slipping, not likely. Deciding that maybe he should go home for the day he picked up his bag and started to make his way home.

As he walked his usual route he just took in the sights, it was a rather calming activity he used to do. Before the entire game fiasco a few years ago he had been your fairly average guy who was just finishing up high school. Him and a few of his friends had been a group of somewhat talented gamers that always went to the tournaments among other things and they had done pretty well most years, making it to at least the top 32. If he recalled correctly it had been only a month previous before he had gotten the game that he and his friends had actually won their first major competition, it was one of happiest moments and he had even confessed his feelings to the girl he liked afterwards."There's no use remembering right now, it's in the past…" Noah muttered lowly to himself as he continued walking.

"Eeeek! Someone help me that mugger stole my purse!" Huh, looking around he saw a guy with a sort of crazy look in his eye running towards. "Here's my good deed for the day I guess." Just as the guy made it to him he reached out and using the motion that was already there flipped the guy straight onto his back. "Ughh…" The guy let out a groan of pain as he dropped the purse out of his hands as his back throbbed in pain, the guy got what he deserved. Picking up the purse Noah walked calmly back over to the girl who had screamed. "I believe this is yours miss." He said handing her the purse before trying to walk away only to be stopped.

Noah looked at her very closely and took in the fact that she was wearing some sort of gothic maid like outfit and was a…Lolita. He couldn't help but think that it was quite interesting in the different type of people that he's met so far. "Thank you so much, is there _anything_ I could do for you for your help?" She had stressed that anything part quite a bit and had his arm currently in her um assets. She seemed kind of off to him however, kind of like she was a little too beautiful to be just a normal person so he decided to disengage himself and do the smart thing…tactical retreat!

"Hmm, look a Fallen Angel…" The girl whipped her head around really fast; she couldn't believe that one of those fools had followed her on her fun time. However when she looked behind her there was no one and so turning her head around she noticed that the guy whose arm she'd been holding was currently missing. "God dammit, the fucker got away from me!" This rather young looking girl was Miltelt and currently she was very pissed and rather horny. She had just wanted to use the excuse of some human swooping and saving her so that she could get a decent fuck; she was a being that was unnaturally beautiful and filled with lust after all. Apparently no one had the decency to tell her that being a fallen angel female meant that you became much more lustful and prone to giving in to your pleasures thus the cause of her constant itch that she had to scratch every now and then.

"If I find that fucker I'm going to rape him and show him why you shouldn't turn down such a beautiful female such as me." Call her petty, but she honestly didn't care however a bigger problem she needed to solve was of more importance. She guessed that her fingers would have to satiate her for now otherwise she might just rape the next guy who passes by her. Miltelt wondered if that may be a better idea anyway but in the end shrugged her shoulders and continued her merry little adventure back to the Church not realizing that she had just met up with someone that might just end up interfering with her group's plan.

* * *

><p>Noah currently however was enjoying some nice ramen noodles that he had just heated up in his house. Over the past few days he hadn't just been slouching about, he had actually decided that he'd probably need a job since the game had yet to give him any real money. Quickly eating his noodles up in a few unbelievably large bites he looked up at the time. "Ugh…I guess it's time for work already." He groaned as he had only gotten home about an hour ago and now he had to leave again right as he was getting comfortable. "This sucks…" Reluctantly putting on the orange shirt and tan pants that were his uniform he slowly made his way out of the comfort of his temporary home.<p>

He walked slowly down the street from his place as luckily enough for him his job was only about a ten to fifteen minute walk away from him. Now while he could very easily speed this up by using his **False Touki**, he wasn't that lazy and besides it was nice to get some fresh air every now and then. "Hey Yu-kun and Seta-kun it's my turn to be it right, I'm going to catch you two!" "Ah, wait Marie-chan!" "Hah, Yu were not going to get away are we?" He looked over to his right to see a few children playing around in the local playground, they were playing tag. He let a small smile cross his face before he continued on walking to his job; it had been such a long time ago since he had played with his friends. It was nice to see the children of today enjoying themselves the most they could, even if they weren't completely real.

"Marie-chan, look out!" Noah's eyes turned back to the kids before they locked onto the speeding car that was out of control and was driving straight into the tree where one of the little kids was at. His body moved on its own and he felt like an outside observer as his energy flickered around him before he dashed faster than what he thought he was capable of in a dire effort to save the child. 3…come on body move faster…2…no she's not going to die…1…I'm not going to fucking let this happen! Grabbing the child he held her tight in his arms as he moved nearly instantaneously for a moment towards the other kids.

CRASH!

As if time restarted itself all of the sudden the car crashed into the tree and Noah shielded the kids with his body from any potential shrapnel that could launch towards them. Luckily enough it was only a few small bits of metal that bit into his back but they were ignored as he looked down at the children. They were in a state of shock at what had just happened their lives had just flashed in front of their eyes. "Hey you kids alright?" Noah asked awkwardly, he wasn't good with situations like this especially when kids were involved.

"W-wahhh!" Of course all of the kids would then burst out into tears, this was going to be much harder to handle. "Come on your fine, no need to cry." He tried to say assuredly but they kept on crying for some reason. He was never good with kids he didn't know how to please them at all. "Come on stop crying, there's nothing going to hurt you. I'll buy you candy, just stop crying!" He was reaching his wits end but luckily enough they stopped crying. "Y-you p-promise?" One of the boys asked, he was pretty sure it was Yu, but he wasn't sure as both the boys looked pretty similar maybe they were twins he briefly thought.

It was 30 minutes later after he had bought the trio some candy and had waved them goodbye that he remembered that he was now pretty much late for his job. "Shitshitshitshit…SHIT!" He repeatedly said as he activated **False Touki**, consequences be damned, and zoomed past everyone in his path leaving only a blur behind. Bobbing and weaving his way through what was the equivalent to traffic in the form of humans he made it to his job in record time. "I'm here no need to cut my pay ol-"He was cut off as a cane whacked him on the side of his head. "Goddamn it I told you, you brat to be here on time today! I've been working my old bones all day making this ramen so get it the back, get your apron on, and start doing your damn job!"

Rubbing his head and mumbling a few curses under his breath he quickly moved into the kitchen. He worked at a ramen shop. It wasn't hard to do and was one of the few things that he kind of enjoyed doing that counted as manual labor. A ring at the front of the shop alerted him to someone coming in so he made his way to the front of the shop. Having a somewhat cheery smile with his eyes closed he spoke as cheerily as he could in greeting, which admittedly wasn't very cheery. "Welcome to Marukyu Ramen, we have the best ra-". He stopped as he opened his eyes and realized that there was some blonde haired girl dressed like a nun, she was rather innocent looking he noted, along with the pervert Issei.

Somehow he felt that this situation was something that would never happen if Issei was just a normal person, but he digressed, when did anything normal ever happen around him. "Oh, it's you Issei and a lady friend of sorts I suppose." He teased slightly looking at the both of them blush slightly before Issei recovered and spoke. "Noah-senpai, I didn't know you worked at this shop!" He exclaimed in surprise, Noah wasn't really surprised he didn't know he didn't reveal much about himself to others to begin with and he had only got this job in the last few days. "U-um Issei-san is this one of your friends?" A shy voice spoke that he quickly noticed had come from the girl that had come with Issei. "Oh and what is your name?" Noah asked smoothly in which he was met with a shy reply from the nun looking girl.

"Um my name's Asia." Damn his soft spot for cute things Noah thought inwardly as he kept his face passive on the outside. "Hmm I guess you and Issei can have your meal for free just for today seeing as I'm in a somewhat good mood, but it'll have to be to-go. Is that alright with you two?" Issei grinned a bit as he spoke. "Thanks a lot Noah-senpai, that's alright we can go eat at the park nearby." Going into the back he yelled to the duo that he'd be back in about ten minutes. Going into the back he gathered his materials together before grinning wildly. "Alright now let's make some kickass ramen!" The kitchen was a whirl of motion for about 7 minutes as Noah then immediately came out with the two bowls of…_Special_…ramen neatly put into a bag so that they wouldn't break or spill.

Pushing the bag into Issei's hands he then subsequently began to push the two out of the store after saying his farewells. "Ugh, I hope no one else comes in I just want a bit of rest for today." His pleas would go unheard as subsequently there were a surprising thirty customers who came in during his shift saying that they had all been recommended by a young boy with his girlfriend that was cosplaying as a Nun. "Ugh, I'm going to fucking kill Issei one of these days, or at least prank him viciously." Noah mumbled to himself as his shift finally ended. "I'm out of here old man, happy hunting for some girl that would want to go anywhere near your wrinkly nether regions!" Noah dashed out of the building fast as a thrown bowl shattered next to his face and curses followed him.

It was on his way home that things became just a little stranger he supposed what with him seeing a random black void in an alley-way. If he was any other normal person he probably would have kept walking and put it up to his imagination, but Noah was anything but normal so he decided to walk to the void and inspect it. Moving his hand forward he reached out a slightly touched the void as the following prompts popped up in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in the Dark Unique-Expansion created!<strong>

**Load it up?**

**Yes or no?**

**Yes, okay now loading up the Lost in the Dark expansion. We hope that you enjoy the adventure that is before you now and come out of it better than what you were originally. While stuck in this expansion, time will pass as if you were to do the things that you would normally however you will miss most events that were going to occur. When you get back to the main game you will be briefly given information concerning the events that you have missed. Are further details necessary?**

So apparently the game decided to be an ass and throw him off course into some sort of new shit that was going to probably be long as fuck and have some sort of lesson that Noah was supposed to take to heart. Add on to the fact that the game automatically made his decision for him, Noah decided that this was definitely going to be some bullshit.

"_**Darkness is not an evil force, nor is the Light a force for good. The greater the Light that one has the darker the shadow that they have will form. Do not fight the Darkness, but do not let it consume you either lest you become something truly vile. There is always an opposite force if you wish to think of things in terms of Light and Dark, Good and Evil. Never forget what your actions do and always take responsibility for them no matter what they may be."**_

Noah would've questioned where the random voice was coming from if he had the chance but he currently had a bigger problem. "Come on I can't be killed by some random black ooze…" He was struggling to not let himself to be sucked in, he didn't know where it was going to take him and since he had never experienced something like this before he was most definitely not willing to see how things would play out. Noah sunk further and further into the inky pool of darkness like liquid, it was as if something was trying to drown him. He wasn't going to let this happen so easily. "Get the fuck off me!" He yelled as he struggled harder and harder to not let himself get dragged down, but it was futile. Just as the last of his body was dragged down he fell unconscious for a moment but was swiftly awoken as he fell onto a platform.

"Goddamn it my back…" He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, apparently the black ooze portal had taken him to some strange location. It was strangely…foreboding he supposed however Noah soon noticed something in front of him. After looking closer towards it he recognized that it was a mirror, he decided not to go over to it in favor of inspecting where the he was currently. It was dark all around accept for the glowing platform below him that was a dull but somehow very bright blue. This entire place was just all sorts of odd to him, but seemed vaguely familiar.

"So…what now, do I have to go over to the mirror which pretty much screams trap?!" Noah shouted into the sky knowing that it wouldn't help, the game was an ignorant son of a bitch that assumed that he would know what to do seeing as there weren't many things he could do here after all. "Well fuck you game, I'll just jump off the fucking platform if you're not going to tell me what to do." Noah shouted spitefully before dashing towards the edge full speed, just a few moments before he reached the edge he made a leap that would make any Olympic athlete proud and…hit an invisible wall face first subsequently. "FUCK!" Noah held his nose in pain as he rolled around on the floor and looking back up he swear he saw a gloved hand waving at him mockingly as if he was a naughty child.

He knew it couldn't be that easy, but a guy can dream right? Deciding that he might as well keep moving on lest the game actually begin to force him to…forcefully, Noah walked over to the mirror and stared into it. Nothing happened for a moment and right before he decided that maybe he should try and jump off the platform again the mirror became engulfed in some sort of shadowy substance. Backing away a bit Noah got into a ready stance just in case something decided that it wanted to fight him in this strange place.

"**What…is it…that you truly see…in the darkness?" **His entire body began to shudder as an otherworldly, and he meant this in the most horrific way, voice began to speak. It sounded with no emotion but with its words came the most dreadful feeling energy ever. It was as if it was pure dread and despair coalesced all together until it took form, it took Noah a moment to realize but he was hyperventilating. **"I wish…to see…the power that…you once held. The power…that could change…fate." **Noah's eyes narrowed as his body tensed further as he managed to get his breathing back to normal.

"Who are you, you fucker!? Show yourself so I can show you just how much I appreciate your scare tactics bitch!" Noah shouted as he looked around as the shadows on the mirror suddenly began to drift around the area. If he was being honest he was a little scared, this thing inspired a type of fear that even that monster Aldroa became couldn't match. **"Hero of the Stars…show me the light once more…so that I may devour it and drag it back into chaos." **Before Noah could reply his focus was shifted to something else that began to form out of the misty shadows that were now covering the area in a dome.

It was humanoid in nature but was completely made out of shadows and the weirdest thing he noted was that somehow…it looked like him. "_Why don't I just drown the world in despair, it would be better that way. Everyone should understand this pain." _The Shadow spoke, though it didn't have a mouth to speak with. _"What is life anyway? It's such a fragile thing isn't, what does it matter if I take it from those who do not use it how I believe they should?" _"You shut the fuck up! You know nothing of life you worthless piece of shit!" Noah dashed forth faster than he thought and tried to strike the shadow with his right fist, however the keyword was _**tried**_.

As his right fist flew towards the Shadow it simply caught his fist as if it was a nuisance. _"I believe it is you who understands nothing. You gave up who you were for just a few measly human beings, you were a god that could create anything and you gave it up. You are worthless."_ With strength that belied his form the Shadow through Noah into the invisible wall with such force that he felt that his ribs creak in pain. Though he was hurt just being thrown around wouldn't be enough to stop him from attacking this piece of shit. Getting back up to his feet he rushed forward again and this time had a bit solider of a plan. Throwing a feint he hoped to trick the Shadow and then lash out with a straight kick, however he failed before he even had a chance. A bone crushing blow to his stomach stopped him in his tracks which were then followed up by a kick that launched him into the air. Reaching his peak height in the air Noah recovered enough to decide that he should try one of his skills out now.

Activating **False Touki **he propelled himself further downwards activating another ability which he subsequently shouted out. "Dynamic Entrance motherfucker!" Coming down with gravity making him zoom towards his target faster he finally managed to land a hit which shook the platform a bit. Back flipping from the foot to face position he was in, Noah decided to try and go for a win quickly. Pulling his gloves out of his pocket and throwing them into the air he quickly spoke his chant. "With the divine energy blah blah blah, be cleansed of your impurities and return to wherever the fuck you came from!" With his gun formed he clicked the trigger and fired a single bullet. "End Game, Motherfucker!" As the bullet hit the shadowy double he swore he saw a hint of a smile before a giant explosion in the form of the cross occurred.

"That's…how…it's done…you stupid fucker." Noah panted out in between deep breaths as he had his hands on his knees to keep himself stabilized. _"Is that all you can manage…I am quite disappointed if it is." _Noah felt a sharp pain in his chest as his eyes widened as he looked down, there was a black spear through his chest. "Ack!" Noah coughed out blood as he was lifted higher in the air before being slammed back down, hard. His vision was fading in and out as he managed to lift himself to his feet as the spear was pulled out of his chest. Coughing up more blood his eyes looked forward to the Shadow.

"_It seems you are but a mere fragment of what you are, had you had your full power that attack may have finished me, but as you are now it merely did superficial damage."_ The shadow had lost a part of its arm but watching it slowly regenerate Noah realized he was truly fucked. _"Do you now understand the futility of your actions? You are nothing without the power you once possessed, you are but a mere shell of your former self and I must say it is truly pathetic."_

The Shadow walked forward softly and slowly with each step making a strange ringing noise that resonated in Noah's ears. It was only a few seconds before the Shadow reached him and gripped his now bloodied jacket with a hand and lifted him into the air. _"Don't you wish you had this power at your disposal, the power to do anything you wish whether it be to destroy or save others? Wouldn't it be better than this worthless existence you currently have under the control of this cursed game that owns you as if you were a mere pawn. As much power as you believe you have what is it worth if it cannot be used? Just accept the darkness in your heart as the truth and the power I hold now shall be yours."_

A bloody smile came over Noah's face as he brought his head upward to look toward the Shadow's face. "You know…for a shadow of me…you're really fucking stupid!" He shouted that last part as he headbutted it in the face knocking it backwards and off of him. Landing on his feet and wobbling for a minute he shakily brought himself up to his feet.

"Yeah, I was a god so what does it really matter? Yes, I also was able to do whatever I pleased if I wished. What is the point of having all of that power however when those closest to you have died for you to gain something like that and not on their own will either, they were brutally murdered, their souls stripped from their bodies and I gained a power I didn't even want. To add icing on the top I found out that humanity was going to be destroyed if I kept this power and for a moment I didn't care to be honest." As Noah spoke a bright light began to form around him as he slowly walked towards the Shadow that backed away further and further.

"I was drowning in despair and an overwhelming voice in my head told me that I could simply create a perfect world where nothing bad had occurred and everything was perfectly fine, I even envisioned it for a moment and was about to create it before I just…stopped. A small voice, one that I still don't fully recognize today, spoke up and told me something that made me think. It asked me "Is this what you really want?" and for a moment I thought that yes it was. Thinking back on it I still don't know if I made the right decision but, I was soon shown images of all the times that me and my friends shared together and realized something. "At this point the Shadow had backed up all the way to where the invisible wall on the other side of the platform was.

"The life they lived, the actions they have made, all the moments we shared together would no longer have had any meaning. I would have just simply forced upon them a "perfect world" in which they had no choice of what happened to them and it would be as if I had stole everything from them taking away all that we had built up. So if you really think that some stupid truth like yours is what is right then I guess …" A bloody grin spread across his face as he looked forward with determination in his eyes. "I'll have to break that fucked up illusion of yours!" An explosion of energy came off of Noah as he was covered in white energy, a single horn grew from the middle of his skull as the energy wrapped around him like flames.

"_My illusion…no…no it's not an illusion. You're the fake here not me, you're worthless, meaningless, you shouldn't exist! DIE ALREADY!" _The Shadow screamed as hundreds of shadow spears zoomed forward to impale Noah however they disintegrated before they even managed to touch them. Walking forward calmly Noah batted aside any spears that came to close to him while the others simply didn't even make it towards him. After a few moments he was face to face with the Shadow in front of him. "Disappear…I've already long accepted the darkness in my heart." Placing a single hand on the Shadow it let out a silent scream as it slowly faded into nothingness. _"So this was the truth that we accepted…I'm so slow to understand, but I guess it's alright since you forgot as well." _There was a hint of sadness in the Shadow's voice as the only thing left was the head.

Giving a confident smirk Noah turned away as he spoke. "Heh don't worry about it, I've remembered and I'm not going to forget it anytime soon, so leave the rest to me." With a thumbs up Noah was disappeared once more as the inky blackness once more consumed him and as he faded into unconsciousness…he dreamed.

In the endless void the darkness that Noah felt earlier something stirred. Noah looked around and his eyes eventually landed on a strange looking eye thing that was a distance away. **"Yes…Hero of the Stars…continue along this path of yours…our day of meeting is far off…when we meet however…chaos shall once more be dominant." **An ancient being was stirring and behind the scenes there were many things that lurked waiting for their own chance to strike. This would only be the first test of many that would come and so Noah dreamed once more as things faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems things have begun to pick up I suppose and I'm not going to be spoiling anything because the arc coming up will be quite different from the canon story line. You can PM if you would like to shoot some ideas if you have some that may make the story better, but I always have final opinion so no hard feelings if you pitch something and it doesn't happen. Besides that I've decided that from now on I'll post story stats every few chapters or so, so that I'm not just adding to the story length with information that doesn't feel like it adds too much to what is going on currently and don't worry if I don't actively put up quests or other prompts it just means they are usually dealt with the next chapter. Alright then, until next time, ciao.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter numero 4 bringing you some exclusive type stuff that's going to be pretty important I guess. This Chapter should be pretty interesting as it introduces a new plot point and kudos to anyone who can figure out where I took a bit of inspiration from for some things. Enough of me rambling however let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p>Waking up once more complete darkness is what greeted Noah. "So…where the fuck am I now?" Noah said to himself as he sort forced himself to an upright position as he floated in the dark. He assumed he could only see a few feet ahead of himself with clarity seeing as besides himself nothing was illuminated. Looking down at himself he also noticed something rather odd he supposed. His form was still glowing with that energy from earlier that he called upon and he still had the horn in the middle of his head, it was kind of demonic looking and oddly long but he supposed it was better than looking like a unicorn. Immediately after he said that the horn seemed to shiver as if it was changing before it split into to two separate long horns that came from where the aura was in his hair. "I guess…that's fine but, once again where the fuck am I!?"<p>

Suddenly it felt like gravity came back down in full force as Noah realized that he was currently falling, fast. "Oh…FUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" Was Noah's response as he noticed that there was another platform below him and it was getting closer and closer to him, was this how he was going to die, death by gravity and being turned into a human pancake? Just as he started to react so he could save himself his descent to the platform slowed immensely allowing Noah enough time to put his feet in a different position making his landing pretty cool, he totally hadn't screamed like a little girl right before he fell. It was just the wind he told himself, he would never tell of this event to anyone. "So what now?" Noah said looking around, just like the last platform this one was brightly illuminated but this time it was colorful, like the colorful glass that was in churches some times.

As if responding to his question a strange voice rung out. _"Bearer of the Heavens, thy light shines like the brightest star." _The voice while holding much power behind it was much gentler and somehow Noah felt that it radiated pure goodness, it was kind of unnerving if he had to be honest. _"Thy quest has only just begun my brilliant hero. Even if thy path is shrouded in the shadows I shall keep pushing you forward until hope is gone." _A bright light began to coalesce in front of Noah and soon took the shape of what Noah thought was a fairy. The light then exploded outwards and as it cleared there was a…fairy pendant. "Okay…thanks I guess." Noah didn't really know what the hell was going on anymore but decided that the best thing to do would be to just go with the flow.

A great amount of energy began to coalesce in front of him and Noah knew whatever the hell was forming was pretty damn powerful.

"**A powerful soul of light is held within you dear hero."**

Her skin was delicate yet fair, it was a sign of the beauty that she held, and her hair was a soft light brown.

"**I am a powerful fairy whose power is nearly unmatched."**

Covering her form was a simple but elegant green dress with stylish yellow marks covering it all over.

"**I am the Queen of all fairies as well as their protector."**

Sprouting from her back was two wings butterfly like wings that flapped softly keeping her afloat.

"**I am Titania."**

Giving a beautiful smile she looked down at Noah with kindness.

"**It is such a pleasure to meet you."**

So he mentally added meeting the mythological Queen of Fairies to the list of things he's done, if this world was as crazy as he thought he would probably be able to add punching a god in the face to his list at some point. He doubted it, but hey, a guy could wish right? "So…it's very nice to meet you um Queen Titania. If I may ask what the heck do you want with me?" Noah tried to be polite, but it just wasn't in him to act perfectly polite to some random stranger, Queen or not. Titania let out a melodic laughter as a smile crossed her face once more.

"**Dear hero never change, you are quite entertaining." **

Noah also added making a queen laugh to his list of things he's done, but noted that her expression had become quite a bit more serious as her face became stern.

"**I am here to deliver upon you a test, this test will decide whether or not you continue your journey or not. I shall tell you now however, if you fail…I shall end you."**

A blue aura surrounded her for but a moment however from what Noah had felt it shone with great power, possibly enough to match that strange guy he fought in Mandala. He was a master of some sort of Ice magic and had nearly killed him in all of their fights and Noah usually only managed a win due to his endurance, but that was a story for another time he supposed. Scratching his head he looked up at Titania before speaking. "So…what is this test that I have to do? Knowing my friend Issei he's probably gotten himself into some sort of mess that'll wind up with him injured in some way."

Across the boundary separating Noah and Issei, as Issei dodged a light spear that flew towards him he sneezed subsequently allowing him to duck another. "Ughh someone must be talking about me, now where was I?" "Die you insolent devil!" Issei barely avoided another light spear that headed his way before deciding to keep charging and think about him sneezing some later time, right now he had to punch an evil bitch in the face.

Titania flicked her arm off to the side and light coalesced together before forming into an ornate door with jewels covering the outer rim of the door. The door itself was a light gold color with the handle being a silver color. It was a very fancy looking door Noah noted, it would probably go for a lot of money if it was for sell. Titania smile gently down at Noah before she just suddenly began to disappear, as if she had never been there to begin with.

**Good luck hero, may your light continue to shine bright as you face the enemies that lie ahead.**

Those were the parting words that Noah was left with as he felt that Titania's presence fully faded away from the area. "Okayyy…so that was random as fuck." Noah spoke aloud to himself as his gaze turned to the door, apparently it lead to whatever his test was. Looking down at his form he noticed that the light aura around himself had faded away, he felt somewhat weaker too, but he just attributed that to the fact that whatever the aura was it had boosted his stats. Speaking of stats Noah believed it was way past time for him to put update his stats and check to see how many levels he had gotten recently.

* * *

><p><strong>Quest Complete!<strong>

**Remember your truth!**

**Experience Gained: 110,000 **

**Level Up + 6**

**Unique Skill Fusion Revealed!**

**Transcendence of Light: This is your bonds turned into your power, the memories and times you have shared with your friends are what allow you to overcome any obstacle that may come your way. They are the keys to the foundation of your world and without them you wouldn't be as you are. This is your world, your truth, solidified. This is the true form of the Inner Energy and is a combination of Divine Touki and Chakra.**

**+100 STR, VIT, DEX, and access to Light Manipulation and Energy Sensing**

**Unique Item Obtained**

**Fairy Pendant: The blessing of the Queen of the Fairies will always be with you as long as this pendant is with you. Pendants like these are one of a kind and are usually imbued with some sort of enchantment allowing the wielder to gain something of value that could help them on their journeys, what one could do to obtain such a pendant is a mystery.**

**+10% Exp Boost to Light Manipulation and Protection of the Fae buff when certain conditions are met.**

**The Game truly begins now, levels will now be harder to get and main quests shall now be much harder and take much more time to complete and be less in amount. Rewards will be greater in variety and things will now be much more interesting. Take heed player and continue to triumph against any obstacle that may stand in your glorious path. Rejoice as this is your chance at fulfilling at whatever wish may be in your mind.**

Noah's mouth gaped for a few moments as he took in the massive increase in his repertoire and the amount of levels he had just gained, however his face soon gained a scowl as he heard the voice of the automated messenger or AI, whatever the fuck it was. That voice still brought up some bad memories and so to take his mind off of it he decided to focus on his stats, swiping his right hand downwards in the air in front of him his menu screen popped up and clicking on his stats they now looked as such.

**Current Stats:**

**Name: Noah Graves**

**Class: Human?**

**Title: Gamer (+2 WIS, +2 INT per level)**

**Level: 15 Next Level: 0%**

**Affiliation: None**

**Stat Points: 45**

**Skill Points: 3**

**HP: 2000/2000**

**STA: 2000/2000**

**ENE: 2000/2000**

**STR: 30 (6) = 36**

**VIT: 30 (6) = 36**

**DEX: 30 (6) = 36**

**WIS: 20 (32.6) = 52.6**

**INT: 20 (32.6) = 52.6**

**LUK: 15**

**Bonuses: Experienced (+4% WIS, +4% INT per Level added to base stat increase) Legacy of Light (+1 Additional STR, VIT, END per level up)**

**Equipment:**

**Fairy Pendant: Light Manipulation Exp gain +10% and Protection of the Fae**

**Fool and Jester Gloves (Broken): Gloves that once held great power are near a mere shadow of themselves with but there is still a spark of power left behind. If one was to restore this spark these gloves could once more hold divine power.**

**Skills:**

**Observe Lvl 5: At this level the user can gain further knowledge about the target if prolonged sight is held upon the target.**

**Dynamic Entrance Lvl 1: **

**Transcendence of Light Lvl 1: At this level the user has access to two unique uses of the energy, one of which is full transformation and the other being half state. **

**Half-state does not change much of the users outwards appearance besides giving them a light flickering aura around their body which enhances their stats by half of what full transformation does, this form is easier to use as it requires less concentration and energy to maintain. This form is similar yet different to a true transformation as the user radiates a much weaker light that would only be able to effect those of lesser evil. Light Manipulation comes somewhat easier to the user and overall until one master thyself this form is recommended for use.**

**Full Transformation: In this state the user gains the bright full body aura that covers them and radiates like a beacon in the darkness. It does not hurt Devils or any others whom may be weak against light and instead only weakens those who are truly evil. The aura it radiates is one of pure hope and it gives the user much more than just physical strength, it gives them spiritual strength, the will to continue fighting for what is right at all times. This form is easily the hardest to use as it requires a clear mind and a clear heart to use and drains a considerable amount of energy per minute. If the user tries to use this technique while filled with rage or evil intent this mode will either not activate or the user will be able to activate a secondary state which will curse the user the more it is used. Drains 500 EN per minute at this level and boosts the users STR, VIT, and DEX by 100, however the user will be very tired after each usage due to the strain the form puts on the user mentally.**

**Light Manipulation Lvl 1: **

**Energy Sensing Lvl 1: **

His immediate thoughts were why the hell his **Combat Specialist **bonus disappeared however a large grin crossed his face as he saw what had replaced it. Two of his abilities didn't come with descriptions, but he put that off to them being just pretty self-explanatory. Quickly looking over his stats he decided to put 15 points into **STR, DEX, **and **VIT **which brought each of them to a decent high of 45 each. This meant each of his stats were now all breaking 50 by just a couple of points and served to show Noah that he was getting stronger which was a good thing. "Hmm, now let's see what I can use those skill points for." Noah muttered to himself as he brought up a screen what he affectionately referred to as the Skill Tree, which it pretty much was.

Strangely there were only two skills available to him now; it seemed that the other skills were now out of his grasp. It was food for thought, he would have to find a quicker way to gain skill points or else he might miss something that was actually important to him.

**Heaven and Earth Celestial Flash: A technique exclusive to those with a Transcendence skill, using immense high-speed movements allows the user to essentially flash and perform an extremely fast combo of moves. Utilizing punches, kicks, stabs, or whatever else you can think of the user can perform a high speed assault with a bonus. Every hit that lands has the subsequent damage multiplied by 1.2 each time and with 32 hits maximum this is one dangerous move.**

**Required Skill Points: 3**

**Precognition: A sixth sense of sorts for the user that allows them to be able to briefly see what is going to happen before it happens or enable them to sense unseen danger to an extent. It is a sense for the most favorable movement that the user can make. It is pure instinct at its finest, the more trained it is the better it becomes.**

**Required Skill Points: 3**

Noah thought about what he wanted for a few minutes and decided that right now that with his speed he could blitz enemies already, maybe not as efficiently as the other skill but it was good enough, so he decided he might as well be able to react to things he wouldn't normally be able to. Using up his three skill points Noah now held the ability of Precognition or at least an incomplete form of it because most abilities started out at level 1 so this one would probably do the same. Running a hand through his hair he looked towards the door and wondered what exactly waited for him on the other side, but ended up just shrugging his shoulders. "Well let's get this fucking party on the road bitches!" He said confidently as he strode up to the door and turned the knob.

Pushing the door open he stepped through prepared for whatever he would face and was befuddled when he realized he was in an alley-way. Looking behind him he noticed that the door that he had taken here was now gone. "Where the fuck am I now…?" He muttered aloud to himself as he looked around and took in the general look of the buildings. It seemed much more…medieval he supposed, but for some reason he could tell that they were somehow modern as well. There was a yell from further up in the alley-way and being the somewhat decent Samaritan he was, Noah decided to check things out. It appeared to be some sort of kid dressed in dusty brown overalls and some black sneakers, he also had dusty brown hair and if Noah had to say the entire kid just seemed rather dusty as if he had been working or staying out in the streets for a long time.

The other guy was dressed up in what Noah assumed was dressed up in knights armor and when he said that he meant it literally. The armor itself was a pristine silver color and had no dents in it at all which showed that it had seen little battle action or that the guy was simply that good, however with how the guy looked Noah banked on the first rather than the latter. Noah decided to come a bit closer and hid behind what was a large dumpster he guessed, if the putrid smell was any indication.

* * *

><p>"Ay, I haven't been consorting with the terrorists give me my sister back!" A shout came from the kid as he ran at the other guy only to be pushed back down and laughed at. "Get out of here kid you wouldn't want to get on my nerves, you should just go on home to your mom and drink some milk like a nice little brat." The man's very disposition seemed to regard the kid as nothing more than a nuisance. The kid obviously took offence to this as he kicked the man in the shin and surprisingly the guy in the armor was hurt. Looking closer Noah was easily able to realize why exactly, the kid had some sort of aura around him it was yellow and from what he assumed it must've given him a lot of strength. "Ouch, stupid brat I guess I'll have to discipline you…<strong>IN SOME MANNERS!" <strong>The person's voice changed at the end as their appearance changed with it.

The knight's body suddenly began to expand in odd proportions at a time with a arm or leg doubling in size every few moments and his armor becoming segmented and covered his arms and legs along with his upper torso and somehow covered his entire waist and down. His skin was now a pale purple tone and the helmet that was originally covering his face was now gone showing his truly ghastly look. His teeth were fanged yet oddly so with some shorter and sharper than others with two hanging outside of his mouth and on his skull were two short horns. It raised one of its now enlarged and hulking arms and with speed belying its size swiped at the kid roughly and sent him flying out of the alley-way and into the open where he landed on his back coughing up a bit of blood and was trying to crawl away. "**Hahahah, how does it feel kid knowing your Rengoku is so worthless you stupid brat? The power the Emperor bestowed upon me makes so much stronger than you worthless street urchins." **

The hulking demon looking thing stomped its way over to the kid and raised a foot over the kid. **"Maybe I should just crush your legs now so that you never dare kick someone so high above you again. I'll give you one chance to plea for me not to do so." **The kid looked up with a bit of fear in his eyes but also an overwhelming amount of rebellion. "Fuck you!" The knight turned demon looking creature shook its head twice before it began to bring its foot down. It was at this time that Noah decided he couldn't sit here and watch this anymore. Activating the half state of **Transcendence of Light** he easily flickered forward and grabbed the foot with one hand, effectively stopping it.

The demon was stunned for a moment before he looked downwards towards Noah before stepping back in what was fear. It seemed as if his aura still had an effect even if it wasn't fully manifested Noah noted to himself. "You should stop picking on the kid or else I might have to lay an ass whooping on you." Noah spoke nonchalantly as he rolled his shoulder, looking down for a moment as a breeze blew by him he noticed that there were holes in his shirt from where he was stabbed earlier. He shrugged it off of course because as far as he saw it, it wasn't his fucking problem. While he was in his reverie the demon guard was panicking and didn't know why.

He was one of the Emperor's guards tasked with keeping the city in control through force if need be and yet in front of him was someone that stirred something in him, something malevolent, as if it was reacting to the person's mere presence. "**Ag…AGGGHHHHH!" **He let out a shriek of pain as an aura of red energy began to consume his form and his mind was forcibly being changed by the malevolent force. All around the current group in the open plaza pillars of red energy could be seen sprouting up for at least 10 meters.

"Hmm…what the fuck is happening?" Noah muttered as the demon began to grow even larger until it towered somewhat menacingly over him at about 18 feet. It now had even more muscle mass and had black veins that pulsated up and down its body, on its hands were extremely sharp looking claws which he assumed had replaced its fingernails, other than the changes he noted it just looked bigger and more vicious. Noah decided that this time he would be smart and use an ability that he had been neglecting for his past fights. Muttering a quick **Observe** a prompt with the demon's stats popped up in front of him.

**Manmade Oni Guard**

**Infused with a malevolent energy from their Emperor, guards such as this were gifted with the power to take the form of a simple demon. This energy manipulated their very souls to the point where they are one with the sins that they embody, in exchange for this however; they became much more powerful than a normal Rengoku user. Unknown to them is that the malevolent energy has a mind of its own and can make the person due its bidding by corrupting their sanity if the right circumstances are met.**

**Lvl: 10**

**Highest Stats: 60 STR, 60 VIT**

**Bonuses: Fueled by Madness (+40 STR and VIT -30 INT, WIS, and DEX)**

So the things were pretty much berserkers then if their current state was anything to go and their main target was probably going to be him wasn't it? "Fuck my life…" Noah muttered to himself as he decided to take off his shirt and tossed it to the kid on the ground which revealed his bare torso, well mostly bare since he covered his abs with bandages for style. Turning his head as he waited for all the demons that he knew were going to gather here to well gather, he spoke. "Kid, get out of here and keep my shirt clean will ya? I only have the one." The kid looked towards Noah for a bit with what Noah thought was tears welling up in his eyes, the kid probably thought he was going to die or something he thought to himself, before nodding and running away with his shirt in his hands. Nodding to himself Noah decided to turn around and was surprised when he saw about a dozen of those demon guards now in front of him, his face turned serious as he decided that he couldn't hold back.

**Quest Alert: Defeat the Demonic Guards!**

**This is your big welcome to mysterious world that is supposed to test you so go ahead and make a good expression by showing this world how you do things.**

**Objectives:**

**Win!**

**Completion Reward: Disguise**

It had been quite some time since he had seen one of those quest alert prompts pop-up and it seems this was one he didn't have the choice to turn down so he put it out of mind in favor of more important matters. "My name's Noah you all can address me however as…" Bringing his hands together and cracking his knuckles he fully activated **Transcendence of Light** and as he stuck his fist outwards to them a grin crossed his face. "Mr. Kick Ass." There was silence for a moment between the two groups before surprisingly Noah was the one to break it.

"Fuck! That was a lame ass intro, goddamn hey guys can I take it from the top again because that just sucked. Why didn't I say something badass like "I am the one who will destroy you!" Goddamn it!" Noah sulked for a moment before a large red hand tried to grab him, however he had already sensed it coming so he easily avoided it and flickered forward and decided to try and form something out of light. "Alright so let's try a dagger!" He focused for a moment and managed to create a dagger however stabbing it against the creature proved ineffective as even though it managed a cut it broke into shards of light immediately after.

Flickering away he began muttering in between dodging the large red hands that were currently trying to smash him to bits. "Okay so apparently I can't wing it like an anime protagonist to get something to work, so let's try this again." Focusing even harder a wicked looking dagger made entirely of light formed into his hands, he had based off of those long daggers he had seen before, Dirks he believed they were called. "I'm ready for you big red faggots now so let's go!" Flickering past one of the demons that tried to smash him with it fist he jumped high into the air and launched himself towards one and sliced at its neck with the knife. This time he was more successful as a long gash stretched along the demons neck as it howled in agony, he briefly noted that it seemed like the wound had cauterized itself as well however he couldn't think of it more as a large fist managed to slam in to him.

Noah's body slammed against one of the walls but unsurprisingly it did little more to him than disorient him a bit. "Hey! Which one of you big fuckers thoughts it would a great idea to smash me into a building!?" Inwardly Noah was thankful that he currently had **Transcendence of Light **on otherwise that might've seriously hurt him. The demons gnashed their teeth as they lumbered towards him intent on squashing what was little more than a bug in their eyes. "So no one wants to talk? Well looks like playtime is over then." Noah's eyes glowed a little bit as his face suddenly became much more somber as he flickered forward.

What had originally been a fight had turned into a straight out massacre as Noah became a whirlwind of destruction flickering at a speed that the demons just could not keep up with. They tried to hit him several times but all they could process was but a blur and then ungodly pain flowing through their bodies as they fell to the ground unconscious. It was kind of strange Noah noted as even though every slice he had done was supposed to be a kill shot the demons had only fainted, he knew this because they were still breathing. However his eyes widened as he noticed something coming out of their bodies as they suddenly began to shrink.

* * *

><p>It was a dust like entity but it radiated a pure evil nature and gave off a malicious aura, he could <em>feel <em>that it was far beyond him currently and he could tell that this was but a fragment of whatever the full thing was. Something in Noah made his body suddenly move towards it and for some reason it suddenly seemed to surge towards him. A single word came to his mind as he reached a palm towards the incoming darkness. "Purify." He spoke it simply, but it held power unknown to him behind it as just as the darkness touched his palm it suddenly froze and all was silent for a moment before suddenly a gut wrenching scream was heard. The darkness gave way to a reddish light in but a few moments before it was absorbed into Noah.

"What the fuck just happened?" Noah really didn't know anymore, heck he didn't even know if where he was even remotely tied in to the other world, which for some reason he highly doubted. Before he could go deep into thought about what exactly had just fucking happened he heard something fall onto the ground in front of him. It was black cape with a hood and a skull looking mask, he guessed this was the disguise that the game had set up for him. Putting on the skull mask first he noticed that his vision wasn't even slightly impaired and decided to just put that to the game making it so he wouldn't have trouble with the disguise or anything and then threw on the cape.

Looking around he noticed that all of the demons had reverted to their human forms and were all currently unconscious and…naked. They were very fucking naked and Noah meant this in the most realist of ways. His eyes roamed the crowd for just a moment but quickly snapped away when he realized it was just all dudes. He wasn't a pervert or anything he just had a…um healthy respect for the female body. So what if he admired it or took glances when others didn't notice and had been scammed into writing an adult novel in his original world he wasn't a pervert at all. Noah would keep telling himself this despite all the evidence pointing towards the contrary.

"Alright, so where to next?" Noah stated looking around the plaza noting that any sign of civilians was currently missing, they had probably all ran away into safety because that seemed like the smart thing to do he supposed. Walking around a bit he ran into the same kid from earlier who was crouching in the back of an alley-way with another little kid, a girl who looked to be just a bit younger than him. "Yo, what's up?" Noah was casual and made sure to make his footsteps loud enough so that they would hear him coming and pulled off the skull mask so that there wouldn't be any misunderstandings.

"Huh, Mister! You're still alive?" The boy was surprised and had run up to him and the girl had followed behind confidently. She was no older than maybe 8 and the boy no more than 10, she wore a pair of red rimmed glassed and had black hair, that was considerably less dusty than her brothers, which she wore in two pigtails. She was wearing a simple flower print dress and some alright looking simple black shoes; in her arms was a stuffed lion. The oddest thing about her was the fact that her eyes were a strange bright golden color along with the fact that she gave off a very mature aura despite her appearance and he swore that her lips twitched into smile as he looked at her as if she knew he was analyzing her. Shaking his head minutely a grin crossed his face as he ruffled the boy's hair. "You probably don't know this but I can't die that easily, I'm really strong."

The boy pouted as he moved Noah's hand off of his head before asking another question. "How did you manage to beat all of those guards? I thought only my sis was strong enough to fight them." That last sentence made the boy's sister just a bit more suspicious, it was something Noah decided that he would look into. "Well…it's a…secret." He bopped the kid softly on the head and chuckled as he grumbled about stupid older people, he was once again bopped on the head but this time it was by what he assumed was the kid's sister.

"Silly Ezekiel haven't I taught you better manners or perhaps I need to give you another lesson." The boy, Ezekiel, froze for a moment before rapidly shaking his head. "Um no I'm fine big sis I was just playing around, I promise." Noah would've normally questioned how exactly a younger looking girl could possibly be the older sister, but instead he asked for asking a simple question. "So, can your sister shape-shift or is it something else that makes her look younger than you." Noah asked bluntly to Ezekial and before Ezekiel could answer a puff of smoke alerted him towards where his sister was.

"No, it's not shape-shifting, more of a curse really." Stepping out of the smoke was a much older version of Ezekiel's sister and if he had to be honest she was beautiful. Her hair had become waist length and even though she was just wearing a longer version of the dress she had on before he could tell she had filled out in certain places very nicely, but Noah kept himself from staring through will power. Her voice was much more mature as well and if he wasn't who he was he could honestly say that he probably would've fell for her here and now. "You mess with one witch and their brood and then suddenly you have a curse that randomly turns you young at the most inopportune of times, it is as the Americans would say, a pain in the ass." Noah nodded his head slightly to himself muttering a brief "Okay." Before looking around and deciding that he had a more important question to ask. "So, forgive me if I seem a bit ignorant, but I come from elsewhere so would you be willing to tell where exactly I am currently." "Give him the customary welcome Ezekiel." The older sister spoke with a small smile on her face as the little boy looked up at her. "Okay big sister Eliza." The boy cleared his throat for a moment before he happily spoke with his arms spread wide.

"Welcome to Shelk Mister, the outermost city of the kingdom of Purgatory ruled by the evil tyrant Noah!" Noah was silent for a moment before as he took in the information that was just said and then proceeded to shrug his shoulders. "Well fuck…" Looking once more at the group around him he realized something was happening as he began to feel light headed. The world was spinning around him and things were getting blurrier by the second. Noah thought he heard a scream of "Mister what's wrong!", but it was paused midway as if some force silenced it utterly. "He'll be fine don't worry about it Ezekiel, we'll be seeing him again very soon, he's just going through a distortion." As his vision faded to black he felt himself going through what he could only describe as a pool of oil. It was thick and stuck to his skin heavily, "_whoamI?" "whatshappeningtome" "theworldshouldjustburn" "everythingisjustsofunny" "lettheworldsinkintodarkness", _he banished the strange thoughts that seemed to try and bury him under themselves. Noah was too strong mentally for some fucking strange voices to silence him.

"**Open your eyes…to the truth." **Looking around Noah noticed he was in the familiar void once more and the weird eye looking thing was there again. Noah felt himself waking once more however this time he left a parting comment. "I'm coming for you, whatever the fuck you are." Noah didn't know why he said that exactly, but he felt it was right since whatever the eye thing was it gave off a damn evil feeling. Just like last time things once more faded to black however just as quickly things came back into perspective as he noticed he was back in the alleyway with the dark portal in front of him once more.

Scratching his head he summed up all of his thoughts on the current situation. "What the fuck, is even going on anymore?"

* * *

><p><strong>So with this I bring Chapter 4 to a close. This chapter was actually very interesting for me to write seeing as it introduced something new that's not in canon and allows me to do a bit of my own thing here and there. Now before anyone potentially says something about Transcendence of Light being an OP move even as balanced as I've tried to make it, you have to think about some of the crazy shit that winds up happening later on and I will only be making things tougher for the DxD crew. Hopefully no one minds the sort of complimentary sub area that Noah visited this chapter as you'll be seeing more of it. It is a way that allows me to add on to the story in such a way that I can do a chapter devoted to it every few chapters as it actually does have plot relevance and isn't just a way for the plot to be pushed. I'm starting to ramble a bit so I'll stop for now, as usual any questions you have feel free to ask. Until next time, ciao.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So...its been a long time guys since I've released a chapter for this story and I have to tell ya, life's a bitch. At first my muse was just bone dry and I didn't want to even pick this up and then when I wanted to a couple of days ago, due to a stupid mistake I lost about 3,000 words of it which is about the half-way point for my usual chapters. Besides that I also caught a nasty head cold and seeing as I type all of these on my I-Pad focusing long enough to get more than a thousand words typed is rather hard. That's enough moaning on my part though so let me move on to the Answer Corner.**

**To reviewer withdranwnmadness000**

**I'll answer these in response to each main question asked.**

**1: Hmm, I have thought about a pairing though we'll have to see how it goes before I decide whether or not to try and implement it.**

**2: Yeah, this piece of the plot looks very random doesn't and I have to admit it sort of is. I had originally planned to not include it and just have Noah stumble into the fight with Raynare and the other fallen angels which would then further allow me to get him into the meat of the plot. However, somewhere down the line I decided to do it in such a way where it's relevant to Noah as a character, though originally I was going to make it so it took him back in time to the war but that idea was scrapped. It's really only a three or four part arc (including the one part already done) and it'll only pop up here and there so no need to worry about the plot just be coming increasingly random I do have a plan.**

**3: It is a potential thing, he's been in the game before so he knows another method to get out if there is a single fault that he can exploit, so it's an up in the air thing. I most definitely have planned on a few different outcomes to the story two of which would allow me to take him to ****another 'world' in the game and the other being a conclusive end. I won't spoil which ending will occur nor what volume I'll end at but it'll be a decent amount of time before I finish.**

**4: See above, but yeah it's a possibility.**

**Hopefully I answered your questions rather well and hope you enjoy the rest of the story. This chapter is going up with me only having a small bit of time to check over so I'll get to any errors later, without further adieu let Chapter 5 commence.**

* * *

><p>Noah was pretty much thoroughly annoyed with all of the events that had transpired within the past week or two of him coming to this fucked up world. Fought a fallen angel that was most definitely a sadistic bitch, fought an shadowy version of himself, met up with a goddess or queen, got transported to another world inside of another world created in his home world and then went on to find out said world contained what could only be an evil version of himself. Running a hand through his hair he could say without a doubt that his life sucked. "So what the fuck do I do now?" Noah muttered to himself as he looked around the alley way he was in.<p>

It still looked the same and the only thing that told him that it wasn't the same was that the black void thing from earlier was no longer there. Looking in to the sky informed him that in this portion of the world not very much time had passed, he still had to go to work didn't he? Shaking his head vigorously as he vaguely remembered going to work before going into the portal. His skull was pounding and he felt his body begin to heat up, what was going on?

_Outlier corruption_

_Searching for source of disturbance in observation_

_Source found_

_Tracing back to source_

_source code identified as..._

_source can not be identified_

_ThE cOrrUptIoN pErvADeS thRouGhoUt_

Noah's vision was becoming covered with a sort of fog as he began forcing himself up to his feet using the wall as a sort of crutch. The pounding in his skull was intensifying, but he had a rather decent assumption that it had something to do with whatever corruption was in the system. While his link to the system wasn't as nearly as significant as the other pieces it allowed him to subconsciously read any sort of corruptions or errors in the system and if it couldn't fix itself he could help the process along. Whatever the fuck the problem was must be very severe he thought to himself as he decided to go home for the day.

Even with the splitting headache Noah had pretty much memorized a few paths to his home while in the city, luckily for him he was only about 2 blocks away. Getting to his door was the easy part getting the key in was hard due to his headache and lack of great night vision. "Alright...come the fuck on get in the damn slot." Noah muttered to himself as he fumbled with the key until he finally managed to get it in allowing him to twist it and open the door. Dragging himself in a fashion befitting a zombie he locked the door behind him and then decided he would lie down on the couch.

This plan however was stopped as he noticed that someone was currently sitting on the couch, Noah seriously wished that he could just lie the hell down and that things would stop popping up. "So...who the fuck are you?" Noah was irritated somewhat as well as annoyed and so decided to get straight to the point. "Ah, is that any way to treat an old friend Noah?" That voice was eerily familiar, but it couldn't be him he was dead wasn't he? "Yes, indeed I am still dead. Thank you for pointing out the obvious it is nice to see that even you can pick up on something so simple." The voice was mocking and somewhere in the back of Noah's head a piece shifted into just the right place for him to connect the voice to a face.

"Dachin Foust, I would say it's nice to meet you but that would be a lie. Last time I saw you, you were impaled by a giant spear meant to kill my friend so how the fuck are you alive?" Dachin was someone that was originally very depraved and had worked with Aldroa to lead Noah and his friends on their quest out of the game in the guise of hints which almost always lead one of the people Noah knew to death and when asked why he had helped he said "Because it was interesting and seemed fun." Near the end however, he had a change of heart after certain things happened and gave his life to save one of Noah's friends, he called it repaying a debt.

"Wow you really don't listen do you? Sheesh and I thought maybe you had matured a little since I last had saw you." Dachin shook his head as if treating Noah like nothing more than a naughty child which served to irritate Noah more. "You have thirty seconds to speak or I will fuck you up I am not in the mood currently." Noah warned him as a bit of energy unintentionally sparked around him. Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender Dachin spoke. "Calm down already, why so serious chum? Besides me being dead still, I'm just data currently and was sent here to give you an update from the two bitches in power." Dachin said as he lounged in the chair.

Rubbing a hand through his hair Noah decided that he'd believe him only because it did seem like something the two would do. "So, what the hell did they want you to tell me?" Noah really just wanted to lie down so it was better to get this out of the way now before it bit him in the ass later. "They said some bullshit about how due to to some sort of error there's a good chance that glitches will appear here and there and that you should fix the ones you can by putting your hand up to it and purifying it or something like that." Noah sighed as he went and grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge before coming back. "So that it or anything else I should know?"

"Nope that's it brat, good luck you'll need it." With those final words Dachin seemingly disappeared as if he was never there to begin with. Dachin was the same as ever, an annoying asshole Noah thought to himself as he put his water on the carpet next to the couch and decided to lie down. His body was sore for some reason and the static and fog that seemed to cover his vision was getting worst. "Goddamn it, I better not be getting sick!" He shouted lowly to himself as he lied on the couch shaking somewhat.

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes he tried to let himself fall asleep however despite my best efforts I just couldn't, it was as if there was some immense pull on his body that was trying to drag him off the couch. If he had opened his eyes sooner he would've noticed something incredibly odd had just happened. However since he had not what Noah saw was the after effects of the event, namely the fact that he was no longer in bed. A blackened spear of light nearly hit him as he stood dumbly in what he recognized to be a church. At this moment there was only one thing that he could do at this point.<p>

"What the fuck is going on here!" Noah yelled quite angrily as he looked around his surroundings, he also noted that the static or fog that had filled his vision was gone. There was a really young looking girl with whitish hair and also a bishounen type guy with blonde hair and a sword in his hand, they both looked rather tired. Inspecting the room more he saw that there were a whole bunch of priest looking guys on the ground and the most noteworthy thing was that Issei was currently fighting that fallen angel girl from earlier and was doing rather bad if him being slumped against the wall in pain was any clue.

Looking at the fallen angel closer he realized it was the one that he met a while back, she looked rather different however. For one, she seemed to have grown another pair of wings and was now wearing a very provocative leather costume that was pretty damn sexy. The main difference however was the face, she looked kind of insane and her eyes were filled with rage, rage that was currently pointed towards him. "Hmm...so I'm just gonna le-" Noah was cut off mid sentence as another darkened spear of solid light launched towards him, rolling to the right he was able to avoid it but not the swift kick that hit him in the ribs after.

"Ouch my spleen!" Noah mockingly said as he forced himself up to his feet mentally activating a half-transformation while at it. "You! I'm going to enjoy crushing you, you filthy human!" Raynare's voice was laced with pure rage as the battered teens looked at the target of her frustrations, they had been informed by their King, one Rias Gremory, that Noah was a person of interest but not what connection he had to the supernatural. However one of teens sat there dumbfounded as he had only recently joined and had been so busy that his King had not informed him leaving him kind of clueless. "Well what is it? Are ya waiting for an invitation because I got a surprise for you and it's not even your birthday." Noah taunted her as he spread his arms wide at to make it seem like he was an easy target.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel YuumaRaynare**

A women who was originally a low-ranking angel apart of heaven's army, she fell due to the temptation of being with the one she loved regardless of the cost. After falling her pureness became slowly tainted, changing her slowly away from the person she once was to a being filled with sin mostly. There are still hints of good within the darkness of her heart.

Lvl: 18

Highest Stat: 55 DEX and 50 INT

Bonuses: cOrrUPteD (2x all of base stats and Luck goes to 0)

Twilight Healing (+60% Health Regen)

* * *

><p>So she pretty much hit twice as hard and could regenerate health extremely fast, well that wasn't fucking fair at all. Those were Noah's thoughts as he currently dodged a barrage of Light Spears, or maybe he should call them Dark Spears since they were dark in nature now. "So Issei my pal..." Noah spoke as he tried his hardest to dodge the spears that were now beginning to pick up to a speed as they were thrown at him. "Any reason...you're not...helping me!" Noah said this with each pause when a spear got particularly close to him.<p>

"Um, well we would but..." Issei nervously trailed off as Noah finally managed to launch his fist into Raynare's gut and stop her from sending another spear at him momentarily. "But what!" Noah exclaimed, he wasn't in the best of moods getting here and this wasn't making him feel any better. "Well, we kind of can't move. She hit us with this weird Light Spear that looked like a computer glitch after fighting us a bit and then we just became paralyzed." Issei explained as even now he couldn't move his body below his neck nearly at all, his gauntlet clad arm had some feeling and he had planned to surprise Yuum- no Raynare with it when she tried to finish them off but then Noah-senpai had came.

"Alright then looks like I'm on my own for a while, I've seen the basics of what you're talking about with the glitchy looking attack. It'll wear off in 10 minutes maybe less if you keep struggling, so let me handle this for now." Noah said as he noticed that while his attack had knocked her back it had only stunned her and did merely superficial damage. "Hey, I didn't bang you up that bad so let's go." Bringing his hands together he focused intensely and formed a knife out of light.

Noah rushed forward as Raynare snapped her fingers and three Dark Spears rushed forwards at him stopping him as they tried to skewer him. Stopping his forward momentum and quickly juking towards the right he used the Light Knife in his hand to block the one spear closest to him, however as soon as his knife touched it exploded on contact. The sudden explosion surprised and sent him backwards a bit, however it didn't manage to do much damage. "Okay, so you have some new tricks, well so do I." Noah put his hands together as he used the smoke from the explosion as cover to try and form another weapon.

His weapon making process was cut short however as the two spears from earlier zoomed towards him through the smoke, apparently they were homing. "Well damn it, this makes things harder." Ducking under the two spears he made the equivalent to light darts and threw them at the two spears making them explode right behind him as he got up. "Okay maybe now I can make it..." He trailed off as three spears zoomed through the smoke at him too fast for him to react. "Oh sh-" Noah's voice was cut off as an explosion rocked the area. "Humph for all of that tough talk you were nothing more than an ant." Raynare spoke mockingly as she glided from her position in the air out of the smoke. "With this new power I've been given you are nothing but a lowly dog, so come out so I may finish you off like one."

A sudden surge of energy came down on the area as the remaining dust and smoke was pushed away. "That was a nice warm-up, you almost actually managed to hurt me pretty bad that time." Now that there nothing obscuring his form any longer Noah could easily be seen as he activated Transcendence of Light, however he looked different than what he usually did. While he still had a sort of glowing and flickering aura around him it was a very dark blue color and in the middle of his forehead was the Roman numeral for two in small letters. Issei and the others in the room also noticed that it had just became several degrees colder in the room and suddenly they could see their breath.

* * *

><p>"Introducing Version Two Breakthrough, this is gonna be cold ya dig?" Noah spoke as he formed a lance of crystallized ice in his hand. "Round 1's over babe, ready for Round 2?" His answer was in the form of more spears being rained down upon him, however due to his transformation he easily dodged them. "Ya see, the problem with firing the same attack over and over is that..." Launching his lance at the many spears behind he used the subsequent explosion to propel himself forward. "It becomes predictable!" Just as he finished he emphasized his last words by slamming his fist straight into Raynare's jaw. The blow knocked her backwards though she was to quick to recover as two spears formed into her hands as she rushed forward, her four wings allowing her to accelerate much faster than usual.<p>

"Wow, so your a bit tougher now huh?" Noah dodged the strikes that Raynare tried to tag him with due to his superior speed however the hits were rather precise and he admitted to himself that if he wasn't as fast as he was he probably would've already been hit. Raynare threw one of her spears towards Noah and as it exploded she used the brief respite to think of a plan. She didn't know how the human was so fast nor how he could use those light abilities of his, but the biggest problem right now is how she could kill him. Those hits of his really hurt, but whatever had given her additional power quickly blocked out the pain.

'_**Just give in...I could give you so much more power if you just...gave in.**_' There was that seductive voice that had spoken to her ever since she had met with the human. It had given her additional power added on to the Sacred Gear she now possessed, but even she could tell there was something innately dark in the voice. "Hey, don't space out on me now! I got another lance to use now and it'll have you screaming for hours!" Ugh, that disrespectful human was already ready to go once more. She had never been one to have a large amount of stamina and even after her power up she was still somewhat limited in that department. "Go away you worthless insect." She spoke dismissively as she snapped her fingers and five Dark Spears launched forth once more.

Issei, Kiba, and Koneko were all watching the fight with varying thoughts as they tried to free themselves from the mysterious paralysis. While they were able to move a bit better than before two of the three were still paralyzed and oddly enough the best off of them was Issei. Struggling to his feet through sheer will power Issei watched as his Sendai avoided the spears that homed in on him. "I have to...help him." He was in agonizing pain currently, while the others had a few scrapes and bruises here and there he had taken a Light Spear to his leg in the middle of his fight earlier. The excess light energy still hurt his legs tremendously, but he had to push through it.

'**BOOST**!' A surge of energy went through him as he forced himself to stand, Raynare was currently watching in sadistic glee as the spears homed in on Noah. That was good he thought to himself, that meant she wouldn't pay attention to him. '**BOOST**!' He just needed to hit her one good time, clenching his gauntlet clad fist he began to move forward. '**BOOST**!' His body ached, but he felt so full of energy right now. He would show Raynare exactly how he felt, dashing forward as fast as his injured body allowed him he noticed Noah had gotten rid of the spears that were homed in on him.

Noah turned his head slightly and noticed that Issei was running towards Raynare staying in her blind spot. 'Smart move Issei, but it won't be that easy. Guess I'll give him the distraction he needs.' Noah thought to himself as he spun his lance made out of ice before speaking. "Alright it's time I got serious, now don't blink." In a blur of motion Noah seemingly transported straight over to Raynare and hit him with his lance knocking her down from the sky. In another blur he was right in front of her with his lance and hit her upside the head with the blunt part.

"Now Issei my boy finish it up if you would please." Issei managed to run towards the discombobulated Raynare with his gauntlet clad fist clenched tightly. "Take this!" In an explosion of energy Issei's fist collided with Raynare with such force that it sent her flying into the wall on the other side of the room. "And that is how it's done. Good Job Issei." Noah looked over towards Issei and saw that he had collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. "I gave her...all I got." Issei huffed out in between deep breaths as he tried to get some energy back.

* * *

><p>'How dare that shitty devil injure me, ugh it hurts so much.' These were the thoughts of Raynare as she lied embedded into the wall from the sheer force of Issei's punch. She was in a pitiful state as even though her body was healing, she couldn't mentally handle the strain that was put on to her. '<strong><em>Come now...if you just give in I could give you enough power to defeat these puny flies my dear...'<em>** That malevolent voice from earlier was back and Raynare in her current state realized that she needed this power. If she was in a clearer state of mind she would've thought deeper on this, but as it was... 'Yes, please do whatever just give me more power!' A wretched and abysmal laugh sounded out not just in her mind, but it also echoed throughout the church.

'**_Hahahahaha! Thank you...for being so stupid!_**' A dark energy began to pervade the area as the body of Raynare rose out of the imprint of herself in the wall. "Agghhhhhhh!" Raynare let out a scream of pure agony as a foreign presence invaded her body. "Uh, what the hell is happening?" Noah spoke as a dark energy seeped out of Raynare's body and began to envelop the area. Raynare's screams intensified as more and more of the dark energy seeped out of her body.

All of sudden Raynare stopped screaming as her body began to shudder before all the energy suddenly reversed and went inside of her in large chunks. Everything was silent, extremely silent as an ominous feel settled upon the room. "_HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA_!" A loud maniacal cackle escaped Raynare's body as her wings began to glow a deep purple color. "Um, what the hell is going on?" Noah was honestly confused and didn't know what the hell was occurring currently. "_Hihihi to think that a fallen angel could be so idiotic, I know that they're a lower race but to hihihihi fall for something so obvious. It's just too funny_!" Whatever was speaking couldn't possibly be Raynare, it sounded even more deranged than her Noah thought to himself.

"Alright now who the hell are you, because you're most definitely not Raynare!" Noah exclaimed as the person in Raynare's body looked towards them a deranged look on her face. "_Oh, I don't remember you. You must've died last time around oh well it doesn't make much difference only one of you needs to die._" Raynare, or not Raynare, tipped her head cutely as a small smile crossed her face. It was a blur of motion as something zoomed past Noah's head, however his body instinctively moved forming his own short dagger that he threw towards whatever zoomed past him, but it was too late. A sickening squelch was heard and Noah knew exactly who it hit before he even turned his head around.

Turning his head slowly Noah's heart stopped for a second as he saw that Issei had a spear of energy running right through him. "Well fuck..." Issei's body slumped over presumably dead and for a moment in Noah's vision it was replaced with a familiar face. "No...Nononononono!" Noah gripped his head in pain as he looked at the corpse of Issei and then at the laughing Raynare. 'obliterateannihalatedestroybutchermaimkillkillkillkill' A red haze began to cloud over his vision. He had promised that not another one of his friends would die, so this couldn't be the truth right? The energy that covered him began to turn a bright crimson and his eyes began to glow brighter.

"I'm going to utterly destroy you there's nothing left and then I'm going to scatter your ashes on the wind." Noah felt a cold and unbridled rage run through him as he looked at the source of his rage. "_Oh, so you have some bite to you and you're just a human as well? Normally I would regard you as nothing more than trash, but the energy flowing off you is so tantalizing. It makes you oh so more desirable, maybe after I defeat you I'll make you my slave so you can watch as I sink the world into chaos._" There was a blush that covered her face as she sighed dreamily, it only served to piss Noah off more.

"You bitch!" A pure red scythe formed in his hand as his eyes began to glow with a savage light. "_Mmm yes come forth, just like a sheep to the slaughter."_ Just as Noah was about to dash forth a beam of pure destruction shot through the doors. "Hmm, I hope we're not interrupting anything." At the door was one Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima looking a bit worse for wear with some scrapes here and there. Noah looked over towards them with one of his crimson eyes before looking back to the person inhibiting Raynare's body. "Issei's severely damaged, he might die if you don't help him soon and the other two should be shrugging off the rest of their paralysis." Noah was barely holding himself from rushing in and obliterating the bitch, there were other things more important currently however.

"Issei!" Rias was quick to run over to his body and reaching a hand towards his heart and after a minute sighed as she heard it still beating, if just barely. "Get your people out of here I'll deal with this bitch." Noah growled out as he clenched his fist tighter on the scythe in his hand. "Are you sure you can deal with this?" Rias was reluctant to leave as even though Issei was critically injured, the aura of power coming off of the fallen angel was one that made even her pause and shudder for a moment at the malevolence radiating in the air. "Yeah, now get the hell out of here!" Noah was not in a good mood and was extremely serious right now, even through his rage induced haze he knew that he needed them to get the hell out of here.

Rias didn't know why, but for some reason she decided to listen and began gathering her group up with the help of Akeno. "_Boring, come on leave already so me and handsome over there can tear each other apart._" The voice was very condescending as it spoke to Rias and there was a very noticeable malice in her voice. Her eyes were the worst part however there was just something in them that made her unconsciously shiver. Giving one last look to Noah and the fallen angel Rias teleported away with her group to try and heal them. "_Gooood, now that those flies are gone let's have some fun!_" A wide grin stretched across her face as she flew forward towards Noah with two spears in her hands.

* * *

><p>Spinning the scythe in his hand quickly he blocked the double strike and then using his enhanced strength he pushed her away with ease. "Red Ripper!" The scythe glowed brighter temporarily as he swung it in a upside down grip and scent a wave of energy forward. "<em>That all you got?<em>" Swiping her spear with immense force the wave dissipated however Noah had already moved. Dodging to the left she easily dodged the scythe that came down where her arm was just at and then swiping the same arm she nailed Noah with the blunt side of the spear and sent him flying.

"Grrrr." Grinding his teeth Noah used the momentum to flip himself into a better position then pushed himself off the wall even faster. Swinging his scythe he was blocked by another energy spear, however his scythe glowed brighter for a moment as an explosion of energy launched forward. His opponent was sent flying backwards in smoke as he landed back on the ground. "Get up you little bitch, I know you're not done yet." Noah looked into the smoke with pure contempt lacing his voice.

The sound of heels connecting with the floor sounded out as Raynare's body walked through the smoke nonchalantly with nothing but a few scrapes identifying she was hurt. "_Hmm, it seems like that the Sacred Gear that the bitch got stopped working._" She tapped her chin with her fingers in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "_I can't accurately draw enough information to come to a valid conclusion as to why, but oh well it just means my fun will be a bit more limited._" She shot Noah a purely ravenous look as her face began to flush red once more.

"_Now, let's have some more fun, shall we?_" As soon as she finished she shot a beam of pure energy right at Noah. "Red Reaping!" With the scythe in his right hand he lifted it straight up before bringing it straight down into the floor and sent a sickle wave or energy forth that canceled out the blast and exploded after a few seconds of contact. Noah's ears twitched minutely as the debris from the blast scattered all around him and he quickly twisted out of the way as another spear of pure energy launched towards him which were followed by another three that he cleaved apart easily switching from a one-handed grip to a two-handed one.

"_Got you~._" A sharp pain erupted from his right shoulder as what felt like fangs sank into his arm, he quickly used his free arm to punch with all of his might and knocked away the woman that had been biting him. "What the hell did you just do!?" Noah yelled as a sharp pain coursed through his arm, while it wasn't enough to hamper his skills completely, it would sting like a bitch. "_Mmm you taste delicious, and I just put a curse on you of course. It's nothing bad honestly, it simply makes it so that whenever I'm near you will instantly be drawn towards me especially if you're with others. I'm a devil of envy I can't have your attention on anyone else when I'm around, now can I_?"

The aura around Noah brightened in intensity as another surge of rage flowed through him. "I'm going to end this now, you stupid bitch!" By the end his voice had raised tithe point where he was yelling. She simply replied by licking her lips as she looked at him in open lust. "_Oh yes, I just love the look in your eyes. That pure unbridled rage you're just as bad as me at the core, I can't wait to ravage you. Until then show me your true power or be crushed beneath the everlasting sea!_" The crazed look from earlier entered her eyes as water began to form at of nowhere behind her.

Noah's energy flickered briefly before it began to glow a dark red, there were so many voice yelling in his head to destroy everything, but he had to endure it. This bitch had to pay so he would draw on all of his strength and will power so that he could completely and utterly destroy her until there was nothing left. "I'll show you utter destruction!" Rushing forward his scythe began to change as it became much more solid in his hands and changed to an inky blood red color. "_Be washed away!_" The water behind her had formed into a great serpent and launched forward intent on killing Noah.

The great serpent pushed against Noah as he brought his scythe up to defend, however it just wasn't enough as the serpent pushed him all the way against the way and then exploded. The woman let a sad pout cross her face as she spoke seemingly sad. "_Aww, he was nothing but talk. Me and him could've had such fun too._" As a sigh escaped her lips a sharp pain struck her where her arm should be, it was missing she noted looking over to her left arm.

* * *

><p>"Red Carnage!" Slash after slash assaulted her body as the red scythe came down upon her and her body became a bloody mess. It felt so good as she looked into the piercing crimson stare of Noah as the scythe changed into a spear on the last hit and stabbed right through her chest. Even as the body she manipulated began to die her control faded slower allowing her to still move it even though it shouldn't be able to even inch a figure with the state it was in. She walked forward on the blade and then did something that snapped Noah out of his blood rage, she kissed him fervently and as he opened his mouth in surprise she only furthered the kiss.<p>

While it seemed to last an eternity to Noah, it really only lasted about twenty seconds before she pulled away with amused and satisfied smile on what used to be Raynare's face. "_When we meet face to face you'll be all mine. Forever and ever~._" As Noah came down from his rage he noted that she sounded like some sort of yandere from an anime he used to watch. "_Till we meet again, au revoir._" Noah was a bit dumb founded by the sudden turn of events, but there was a more pressing problem he faced as he nearly collapsed as his vision began to blur around him. He had pushed himself way past his limit and barely had enough energy left to fight off much so he had to leave quickly. His energy and stamina were both running on fumes and he barely had enough to use even a minute of a half-transformation let alone 30 seconds for a full one.

"Ugh, I should...get back home...now." Noah wheezed out in between breaths as he noticed that the building seemed like it was going to collapse soon. Dragging himself out of the building the wound on his neck seemed to pulsate for a moment as he got himself out and began the long trek home. If Noah hadn't been extremely exhausted he would've notice the eyes that were watching him. "I wonder what happened with Raynare-chan in there? Oh well, the person who finished things up isn't a devil, so this boy priest must go and find some shitty Devils to kill. Lucky me~!" That wasn't the only eyes that were watching Noah as he straggled away from the church.

"I believe it's time we introduce ourselves he has shown a somewhat formidable power, this could be another chance to recruit someone to humanity's side after all." A small smile crossed this man's face as a plan began to come together in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, fucking finally! I should've had this Chapter out days ago, yet I struggled to sit down long enough and actually get it done. This chapter ended on a pretty decent note, at least in my mind, and you can see a bit of who is taking notice of who in the world. The person Noah fought is oddly enough, a person straight out of cannon. I didn't do much to said person besides use what was there to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why exactly they are here. I left pretty decent hints as to who it is, but yeah I'm done. I feel as if my head is going to explode, so please review and all that jazz while I go lay down.<strong>


End file.
